Light And Dark A Fosaken Saga Intro
by Clementis Crowley
Summary: Duas luvas, uma de Deus e a outra do Diabo. Uma pode levar a salvação, a outra ao caos. Clementis Crowley é o portador da luva de Deus, e deve guiar o povo para a salvação, ainda que nem todos estão destinados à ela.
1. Introdução

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

- Introdução -

No início dos tempos, Deus criou uma arma para que a humanidade a usassi e tivesse um poder equivalente ao poder das entidades celestiais. Dessa forma, não seria necessária a intervenção divina. E sempre onde houvessi guerra, a arma os guiaria para a salvação. Deus enviou o artefato para uma caverna, e convocou um homem para que ele fosse o novo messias. Ele o guiou até a arma, uma luva mística, que o levou até os cavaleiros templários para que esse os guiasse em combate. O Artefato ficou conhecido como The Hand of God, "A Mão de Deus". Muitas gerações depois, a luva foi roubada e o ladrão capturado. A luva fora perdida.

Algum tempo depois foi descoberto que um garoto em um vilarejo a usava para ajudar os necessitados e nos trabalhos pesados. Então o demônio apareceu no vilarejo e fez um trato com o garoto. Ele prometeu ao garoto transformar a aldeia em uma cidade auto-suficiente e suprir todas as necessidades em troca da luva. O Garoto aceitou a proposta, e o diabo fez uma cópia da luva, que ficou conhecida como The Hand of the Devil, "A Mão do demônio". O Diabo envia as duas luvas para o campo de batalha. Um bravo guerreiro conquista a The Hand of God. Já a The Hand of the Devil tem seu usuário derrotado e morto em combate. Ele é enterrado em um mausoléu junto com a luva para que esta nunca mais fosse usada. A The Hand of God é posta em exposição em um museu fundado pelo seu usuário. Aquele que derrotou o usuário da The Hand of the Devil. A luva demoníaca é achada e posta no mesmo museu que a The Hand of God.

O Diabo entra no museu e rouba ambas as luvas. Ao sair do museu, ele oferece a The Hand of God a um civil, e a The Hand of the Devil a outra pessoa. Mais tarde o usuário da luva demoníaca é morto de causas misteriosas, e é enterrado com a luva. O usuário da The Hand of God vende o artefato em uma loja de penhores, onde um novo usuário a encontraria.


	2. Capítulo 1

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 1: Boa Ação

Yorkshire, Inglaterra – 1999

Um garoto aparentando ter 18 anos de idade, sai de uma loja de penhores da cidade já usando a The Hand of God que estava transformada em um pingente de metal em formato de cruz gótica. Seu nome era Clementis Crowley, ele vestia uma camiseta branca cavada, uma calça jeans azul e tênis All Star vermelho. Ele estava andando na rua. Clementis era orfão, seus pais morreram quando ele tinha 6 anos vítmas de um acidente do qual o verdadeiro culpado nunca foi encontrado. Desde o dia do acidente, Clementis chegou a morar com uma garota orfã de pais adotivos que conheceu na rua e que brincava junto com ele e um outro garoto, chamado Winston Churchill. O nome da garota era Mindy Andrew. Clementis e Mindy ainda se falavam por telefone. Clementis de vez enquando aparecia no apartamento dela.

Então, ao virar a esquina da Rua Gale, Clementis vê uma garota sendo espancada por um grupo de assaltantes que queriam tirar dinheiro dela. A garota vestia um suéter rosa com uma vestido florido em tons de verde rosa, branco, vermelho e azul, sapatos de salto rosa, e um colar de pérolas. Seus cabelos eram loiros, e seus olhos azuis.

Clementis: Humm...Esses caras estão batendo naquela mulher, que gente.

Clementis anda na direção da pobre garota calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

-Olhem! Deve ser o namorado dela!

-O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

-Com certeza veio salvar a namorada. Vamos pegá-lo!

Clementis continua andando.

Clementis: E ai, pessoal! Deixem a garota em paz!

-Nem pensar! E o que você vai fazer?

Clementis: Isso!

Clementis dá um chute com sua perna direita na cara do primeiro assaltante que o joga no chão. O segundo assaltante vem e tenta bater em Clementis com seu pé de cabra. Clementis desvia, segura no braço do assaltante e o derruba no chão igual a um golpe de karatê.

Outro assaltante chega para bater em Clementis, e ele leva uma joelhada na barriga.

Clementis: Ei, eu já falei! Deixem a garota em paz!

-Cara, nós não vamos entregar a toalha assim tão fácil – diz um dos assaltantes.

Clementis: Três assaltantes contra um? Vocês querem mesmo fazer essa aposta? Tudo bem. Eu acho que vocês precisam de uma lição.

Clementis tira o pingente do pescoço e ele se transforma na lendária The Hand of God, que veste a mão direita de Clementis. Clementis faz um sinal de "pode vir" com o dedo indicador.

-Vamos atrás dele, pessoal!

Os bandidos correm na direção de Clementis. A The Hand of God para o tempo nesse exato momento. Clementis move-se rapidamente como um raio e desfere um soco no queixo de um dos assaltantes. Depois, Clementis move-se na direção do outro assaltante e então uma lâmina afiada sai da luva e espeta a barriga do segundo assaltante. Então, Clementis dispara um relâmpago no último assaltante. O tempo volta a correr normalmente após alguns segundos e a The Hand of God volta para a sua forma de pingente.

Clementis: Muito fácil.

Clementis anda em direção a garota e a oferece sua mão para se levantar.

Clementis: Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar.

A Garota segura na mão de Clementis e se levanta do chão.

Clementis: Você está bem?

-Sim, obrigada.

Clementis: Hmm...você está com alguns ferimentos aqui na sua boca e no seu corpo.

-Está tudo bem. Não é nada de mais.

Clementis: Apenas feche os seus olhos, eu vou te curar.

Então, a garota faz como Clementis pede. O pingente de Clementis se transforma novamente na The Hand of God e ele toca o rosto da garota. Uma energia branca envolve o corpo da garota e assim que Clementis tira a sua mão com a luva mística, a energia que estava envolvendo o corpo da garota desaparece e os ferimentos se cicatrizam num piscar de olhos. A garota abre os olhos.

-O que aconteceu?

Clementis: Você está curada.

-Nossa, Obrigada.

Clementis: Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Kathleen Pearson.

Clementis: Bom, Kath. Hmm...vá para casa e tome cuidado ao sair de noite.

Kathleen: Sim. Mas...você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

Clementis: Clementis.

Clementis já ia indo embora quando Kathleen toca no ombro dele e o para por um segundo.

Kathleen: Espera!

Clementis: O que foi?

Kathleen: Muito obrigada por ter me salvado. Olha, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você...

Clementis: Aquilo não foi nada.

Kathleen: Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de recompensá-lo. Talvez a gente possa tomar um café, ou algo assim. Eu pago! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

Clementis: Tudo bem.

Kathleen: Você pode me acompanhar até a minha casa?

Clementis: Claro. Onde ela fica?

Kathleen: Aqui perto na próxima quadra.

Clementis: Certo.

Kathleen: Você será muito bem vindo na minha casa, se você quiser ficar.

Clementis: É, eu não tenho onde ficar mesmo, digo, não permanente. Eu estou morando provisoriamente na casa de uma amiga minha, mas depois eu ligo para ela avisando que eu vou ficar essa noite na sua casa.

Kathleen: Como assim, você não tem um lugar para ficar? Onde estão seus pais?

Clementis: Eles morreram quando eu tinha 6 anos. Eu sou orfão.

Kathleen: Sinto muito pelos seus pais.

Clementis: Tudo bem. Apenas me leve para a sua casa.

Kathleen: Sim.

FIM


	3. Capítulo 2

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 2: Voando Alto

Ontem, centro da cidade – 5:00 PM

A Polícia chega no local onde os bandidos que atacaram Kathleen e cercam a área. Os peritos fazem uma análise da cena do crime, e os fotógrafos tiram fotos dos assaltantes mortos. O Detetive Daniel Lewis estava no local procurando por pistas. Ele era um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Vestia uma calça social cinza, um suéter cinza por cima de uma camisa branca com uma gravata vinho e um sobretudo bege.

Daniel: Então, o que temos aqui? –Pergunta o detetive ao policial perito.

-Bom, parece que uma garota foi agredida por três assaltantes.

Daniel: Isso acontece todo dia.

-É, mas esse caso é diferente. Olhe as fotos, esse cara foi realmente perfurado por algum tipo de lâmina desconhecido, o outro parece ter sido morto com uma descarga elétrica, e o último foi brutalmente assassinado.

O Detetive olha as fotos tiradas pelo fotógrafo e tira sua conclusão sobre o caso.

Daniel: Hmm...Algum tipo de lâmina? Como o quê, uma faca, um canivete...?

-Uma faca ou um canivete não atravessaria o corpo da vítma desse jeito. Parece um tipo especial de arma. E a julgar pelo modo como eles foram abatidos, parece que temos um super-herói ou um mutante talvez...

Daniel: Então nós temos um novo Batman na cidade?

- E tem mais, não há pistas sobre o que fez isso.

Daniel: Hmm....Não faz sentido, como alguém abate três assaltantes, com uma arma especial, e ainda se torna o novo super-herói da cidade? Levem os corpos para análise!

-Sim, Senhor.

Residência de Kathleen Pearson – 18:00 PM...

Clementis estava conversando com Kathleen no seu apartamento sobre o que havia acontecido.

Kathleen: Então, o que foi aquilo?

Clementis: Eu te salvei.

Kathleen: Sim, você me salvou. Mas o que é isso que você usou nos bandidos?

Clementis: Eu não sei. Eu vi isso em um sonho, uma voz dizia: "A Salvação está próxima..." e então eu vi a imagem disso aparecer, daí fui em uma loja de penhores e comprei esse objeto. O vendedor disse que é algum tipo de relíquia rara datada da idade das trevas, e ele quis me vender por £950 libras, ai eu barganhei e ele me fez de graça, disse que viu algo especial em mim e que eu merecia levá-la comigo, então ele me deu de presente.

Kathleen: Eu acho que eu posso ajudar.

Clementis: Como?

Kathleen: Eu conheço um amigo da faculdade que estuda símbolos, e civilisações antigas, talvez ele saiba de algo. Você se importa de ir comigo?

Clementis: Não.

Kathleen: Ótimo, eu vou tomar um banho e me aprontar para ir com você até lá e não demoro.

Clementis: Tudo bem.

Kathleen: Me espere aqui.

Clementis: Certo.

Kathleen se retira para tomar banho e assim que fecha a porta do banheiro, Clementis tem uma visão de um crime acontecendo a algumas quadras dali. A The Hand of God se transforma novamente em luva, cobrindo a mão direita de Clementis, e em seguida a luva mística cobre todo o seu corpo, transformando-o em um anjo celestial com uma armadura feita de material orgânico a partir da luva, e então Clementis ganha asas etéreas em sua costa.

Clementis: Está na hjora de voar!

Clementis sai voando do apartamento pela janela. Voando sobre a cidade Clementis tenta localisar o local onde o crime que ele viu em sua visão acontece. Ele é guiado pela luva até um beco onde um Serial Killer fazia sua vítma. E então Clementis pousa no local. A Hand of God volta ao estado de luva descobrindo de seu corpo.

Clementis: Larga a garota!

O Assassino estava prestes a matar a garota morena de vestido preto.

-E quem é você?

Clementis: Não queira saber.

O Assassino que aparentemente havia sido contratado por Winston Churchill reconhece a Hand of God ao olhar para ela na mão de Clementis.

-Hmm...Ai está ela. A Hand of God. Passe-a para cá! Eu prometo não machucar a moça.

Clementis: Você sabe o que é isso? E para quem trabalha?

- Sei. Eu trabalho para o diabo. O nome dele é Winston Churchill.

Clementis: Não pode ser! Winston...ele foi como um irmão para mim.

-Olha garoto, tudo o que o chefão pediu foi que eu trouxesse essa sua luva para ele. Ele disse que era um objeto que ajudou os cavaleiros templários nas cruzadas. Agora passe-a para cá.

Clementis: Venha pegá-la!

O Assassino rasga a pele e se revela como um demônio vermelho de orelhas pontudas como as de um morcego esticadas até a altura de sua cabeça, olhos pretos pequenos e redondos, uma boca como a de uma baleia orca, um corpo esquelético com garras compridas e afiadas.

Clementis: Quem é você?

-Ahahahahaha! Demondramm, demônio do fogo!

Demondramm faz uma bola de fogo com suas mãos e a dispara na direção de Clementis. Uma lâmina sai da Hand of God e repele a bola de fogo fazendo-a voltar para Demondramm. A pele do demônio sofre algumas queima duras, mas logo se regenera. Então Demondramm ataca Clementis com suas garras, e Clementis desfere golpes em Demondramm com sua lâmina saida da Hand of God. Enquanto isso a vitma do demônio estava apavorada e toda encolhida no canto assistindo a luta de Clementis e Demondramm.

Clementis e Demondramm continuam atacando. Demondramm se afasta para lançar com sua mão direita uma bola de fogo criada no ar em Clementis. Clementis levanta a sua mão com a Hand of God para cima e invoca raios que atingem Demondramm.

-BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Clementis levanta sua mão com a Hand of God mais uma vez para cima e setas de luz cercam Demondramm onde ele está. Então, o brilho das setas cega Demondramm e o enfraquece, depois as setas se quebram e Demondramm escapa.

Clementis ouve o som da sirene do carro de polícia se aproximar, a Hand of God transforma Clementis em anjo novamente e ele sai voando antes da polícia chegar no local e volta para o apartamento de Kathleen.

De volta ao apartamento de Kathleen...

Kathleen chega do banho e vê Clementis sentado na sua poltrona de leitura.

Kathleen: Onde você estava?

Clementis: Eu fui dar uma saída. Respira um pouco de ar fresco.

Kathleen estava pelada se enxugando com uma toalha. Clementis olhava para ela.

Kathleen: O que foi? Ah me desculpa, eu vou por uma roupa.

Clementis: Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto assim.

Clementis se levanta da poltrona e atraca o seu corpo ao de Kathleen. Então, ele olha bem fundo nos olhos dela e dá um beijo de língua.

Kathleen: Ummmmm! Ummmm!

Clementis para de beija Kathleen por um segundo e continua olhando nos olhos dela.

Kathleen: O que foi? E porque você está me beijando?

Clementis: Você é bonita, e eu gostei de você.

Kathleen: Hmm...eu também, eu acho que eu me apaixonei por você.

Clementis: Então vamos continuar...

Kathleen e Clementis continuam se beijando.

FIM


	4. Capítulo 3

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 3: Hand of God

Ontem, Residência de Kathleen Pearson, 20:00 PM

Clementis e Kathleeen estavam nus e debaixo dos lençóis. A Hand of God estava transformada em pingente de cruz gótica novamente. Eles conversavam sobre eles. Clementis estava olhando fixamente para Kathleen.

Clementis: Foi bom?

Kathleen: Você parecia um deus na cama. Eu adorei.

Clementis: ...

Kathleen: Essa foi a minha melhor noite. Tudo era tão entediante antes de você chegar.

Clementis: ....

Kathleen: No que está pensando?

Clementis: Ahn...nada. Não é nada demais.

Kathleen: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Clementis: O que?

Kathleen: Porque você me salvou?

Clementis: Hmm....eu não sei. Acho que foi instinto, ou talvez a minha intuição.

Kathleeen: Bem, nós vamos para a casa do meu amigo de faculdade, Michael Winchester, e nós descobriremos a origem da Hand of God, assim como a sua origem, Clementis.

Clementis: Certo.

Mais tarde, na residência de Michael Winchester..

Clementis e Kathleen estavam batendo na porta da casa de Michael Winchester.

Kathleen: Será que ele não está em casa?

Clementis: Como você conhece ele?

Kathleen: Nós fizemos a faculdade juntos, e ele se especialisou em culturas antigas, misticismo, e tudo relacionado.

Clementis: Entendo.

Kathleen continua batendo na porta da casa de Michael. E então eles ouvem a voz de Michael.

Michael: Um momento, por favor!

Então, Michael Winchester abre a porta.

Michael: Kathleen?

Kathleen: Mike!

Michael: A quanto tempo não nos vemos.

Kathleen: Pois é. Outro dia eu fui atacada por uns assaltantes, e ele me salvou.

Michael: Quem é o seu amigo?

Kathleen: O meu salvador, Clementis Crowley.

Michael: Olá!

Clementis: Oi!

Kathleen: Então, o meu amigo aqui precisa da sua ajuda para descobrir o passado dele.

Michael: Bem, então entrem. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade.

Kathleen: Obrigada.

Kathleen e Clementis entram na casa de Michael. Depois de entrarem, Michael fecha a porta e oferece uma bebida aos dois.

Michael: Posso oferecer uma bebida para vocês?

Kathleen: Eu vou querer um uísque.

Michael: E você meu jovem?

Clementis: Água, por favor.

Michael: Eu volto em um minuto. Fiquem à vontade, olhem as minhas antiguidades.

Kathleen: Obrigada.

Michael se retira para a cozinha enquanto Kathleen e Clementis observam as máscaras africanas, estátuas tailandesas, e todo tipo de antiguidade.

Então, Michael volta com um copo de uísque e um de água.

Michael: Aqui está.

Kathleen: Obrigada.

Clementis: Obrigado.

Michael: Vocês me acompanham até a mesa da cozinha?

Kathleen: Claro!

Clementis: Tudo bem.

Michael: Ultimamente tem estado uma bagunça por aqui, não tive tempo de arrumar tudo então, só sobrou a mesa da cozinha.

Kathleen: Eu não me importo.

Kathleen e Clementis se sentam na mesa da cozinha de Michael e ele pega a garrafa de uísque e um copo e então se serve.

Michael: Então, sobre o que vocês querem saber?

Michael coloca a garrafa de uísque na mesa e se junta aos seus amigos. Michael era um homem bem velho, de cabelos brancos, costeleta grande e um bigode branco. Ele vestia um hobby vermelho terra calças samba cansão e pantufas vermelhas.

Kathleen: Mostre a ele, Clementis.

A Hand of God se transforma em luva, e então Clementis tira de sua mão e coloca na mesa.

Kathleen: Clementis diz ter visto isso em um sonho. E então o vendedor de uma loja de penhores deu para ele, disse que viu algo especial nele.

Michael: Interessante: Eu acho que eu devo ter sobre isso em algum livro por aqui. Se me dão licença, eu vou procurá-lo.

Então Michael procura na pilha de livros um livro que tem falando sobre a Hand of God.

Michael: Onde está? Onde está?

Depois de algum tempo, Michael acha o que estava procurando, um livro grosso de capa vermelha que estava no meio de suas anotações. E então volta com ele para a mesa.

Michael: Eu acho que o que querem saber está nesse livro.

Michael coloca o livro na mesa e o abre.

Michael: Vejamos em que página está...

Michael: Aqui, Hand of God!

Michael deixa o livro aberto na página falando sobre a Hand of God.

Michael: Diz que a Hand of God é uma arma criada por Deus, para ajudar a humanidade nas tarefas, para que não fosse necessária a intervenção divina.

Michael: O primeiro usuário dela foi um homem chamado Cletus Arn, ele foi convocado por Deus para ser o novo messias. A Hand of God teria guiado ele até os cavaleiros templários.

Michael: E então uma guerra começou e a Hand of God foi usada em combate. Os templários venceram a cruzada com ela, mas ela se perdeu. Até o dia em que foi encontrada por um garoto em um vilarejo que a usava para ajudar os necessitados e nos trabalhos forçados.

Kathleen: Interessante. Como sabe disso?

Michael: Eu decorei tudo o que está nesse livro.

Kathleen: Eu fui abordada por três assaltantes, e o Clementis me salvou. Eu perguntei a ele porque ele fez isso, e ele disse que não sabe, que talvez fosse por instinto, ou intuição.

Michael: Mas não foi instinto ou intuição. Se ele foi capaz de usar a Hand of God para salvá-la, então eu creio que Clementis, seja a reencarnação de Cletus Arn.

Clementis: Então foi isso que o vendedor da loja de penhores quis dizer com "Eu vejo algo especial em você"!

Kathleen: Então, Clementis é o novo messias?

Michael: Acredito que sim.

Kathleen: Então, essa história da Hand of God é verdadeira!

Michael: E tem um lado negativo na história que vocês não sabem. O diabo apareceu no vilarejo do tal garoto, e convenceu ele a entregar a Hand of God.

Michael: Ele prometeu ao garoto transformar a aldeia em uma cidade auto-suficiente e suprir todas as necessidades do povo em troca da luva mística de Deus.

Michael: O garoto aceitou, e então o diabo fez uma réplica da Hand of God que ficou conhecida como Hand of the Devil.

Clementis: Não pode ser! Aquele demônio me disse que a Hand of God era uma arma que ajudou os cavaleiros templários nas cruzadas.

Michael: Correto.

Clementis: E eu perguntei a ele para quem ele trabalhava, e ele falou o nome de alguém que eu conheço e que foi como um irmão para mim. E disse que ele foi possuído pelo demônio para roubar a Hand of the Devil.

Michael: Então ele deve ser o portador da Hand of the Devil.

Clementis: Winston Churchill? Eu não consigo acreditar...

Kathleen: Então você não tinha saido apenas para respirar ar fresco, você foi lutar com um demônio. Você mentiu para mim.

Clementis: Eu precisei. Eu fiz isso para te proteger, Kath. Você parecia não acreditar no que eu disse para você...

Kathleen: Mas eu acredito, digo, eu acredito mais ainda em você depois dessa história que o Mike disse.

Clementis: Me desculpe se eu menti, Kath.

Kathleen: Ei, está tudo bem. Eu estou com você aconteça o que acontecer.

Kathleen coloca suas mãos encima das mãos de Clementis que estavam na mesa.

Clementis: Obrigado, Kath.

Kathleen: E quem é esse Winston Churchill?

Clementis: Nós somos orfãos, mas crescemos juntos na rua onde costumavamos brincar, junto com uma garota orfã de pais adotivos chamada Mindy.

Clementis: Eu tinha pais, mas ai um dia, a nossa casa pegou fogo e meus pais morreram no incêndio, eu tinha 6 anos de idade. Eu não sei quem começou o fogo.

Clementis: Mas o Winston tinha muita raiva de mim por ter pais, enquanto ele fora uma criança abandonada na rua, sem pais, sem abrigo.

Clementis: Eu cuidei dele como um irmão. Mas ai, eu ouvi que ele tinha se tornado um homem de negócios, muito rico, famoso e poderoso. E não fiquei sabendo de mais nada além disso.

Kathleen: Olha, eu vou te ajudar nessa missão.

Michael: Dizem que se as duas luvas forem unidas, o seu portador ganha poder o suficiente para controlar os dois elementos, luz e trevas. Você não deve deixar que a Hand of God caia nas mãos do usuário da Hand of the Devil, ou as consequências podem ser catastróficas.

Clementis: Eu entendo. Obrigado pela ajuda.

Kathleen: Então, o que tem de tão especial essas luvas?

Michael: A Hand of God tem muitos poderes divinos. Tais como cura, conjuração de criaturas divinas, conjuração de feitiços, e pode se transformar em qualquer objeto, como colar, pingente, etc. E muitos outros poderes além de deixar o usuário invencível e também transformá-lo em anjo.

Kathleen: Nossa, ela parece ser uma luva muito poderosa!

Michael: De fato, e o diabo copiou isso. Porém a Hand of the Devil tem algumas diferenças, como por exemplo ela pode invocar demônios, e todo o tipo de criatura das trevas, possuir pessoas, dentre outros poderes.

Clementis: Então o demônio que eu enfrentei, Demondramm foi conjurado pela Hand of the Devil?

Michael: Exatamente.

Clementis: Então eu devo tomar mais cuidado ao enfrentar essas criaturas...

Kathleen: Nós agradecemos a hospitalidade, mas nós temos que ir.

Michael: Claro, eu vou acompanhá-los até a porta.

Kathleen: Obrigada.

Michael acompanha Kathleen e Clementis até a porta.

Michael: Tenham uma boa noite, meus amigos.

Kathleen: Obrigada.

Clementis: Obrigado.

FIM


	5. Capítulo 4

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 4: Gritos na noite

Colégio Chesterville High, 0:00 PM

No colégio Chesterville High, era meia-noite quando o zelador do colégio estava limpando uma das classes enquanto assoviava, o zelador era um homem velho de cabelos brancos usando um macacão cinza e um tênis branco. Ele olhava para o relógio da classe enquanto passava o esfregão no chão. De repente, a mesa do professor começa a se mover lentamente, e então um estrondo bem forte joga a mesa contra as carteiras dos alunos. O corpo de uma mulher nua sentada de costas aparece de frente para a lousa e o zelador. Ela tinha cabelos pretos compridos e chorava bastante.

(Choro)

O zelador se aproxima aos poucos da mulher. Quando ele chega perto da mulher, ele consegue tocar no ombro dela, e então ele pergunta se ela está bem.

-Moça, você está bem? Moça!

Então, a mulher com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto vira-se para o zelador e então se levanta e flutua no ar.

-Jesus! Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

A mulher abre a boca e solta um grito estridente bem alto.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

O Zelador tampa os ouvidos, mas já era tarde. Ele estava paralisado dos pés à cabeça.

-E-Eu não consigo me mexer! Meu corpo está paralisado!

A mulher continuava gritando. O zelador já não conseguia mais ouvir mais nada, ele estava surdo devido ao grito da mulher. E então ele entra em colapso e desmaia no chão. A mulher continuava flutuando no ar e sussurra algo.

-Hand of God…Hand of God…Hand of God….

A mulher então desaparece, e o dia finalmente amanhece. Quando a professora do colégio que dava aula naquela sala onde o zelador havia sido morto chega com as alunas, ela se assusta, ao ver as cadeiras e a mesa todas reviradas com o corpo do zelador caído no chão com os braços abertos.

-Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – indaga a professora.

A professora anda até o corpo do zelador e checa a sua pulsação. Os olhos do zelador estavam com as pupilas dilatadas e a boca estava aberta. Uma expressão de medo estava estampada no rosto do zelador.

-Estranho, não consigo sentir sua pulsação...

As alunas se espalham pela classe e observam as cadeiras e a mesa da professora reviradas.

-Parece que ele está morto – diz a professora.

Então, uma das alunas repara no relógio da classe que ainda marcava meia-noite.

-Olhem! O relógio da classe parou. Ele está marcando meia-noite! No meu relógio ainda são sete e quinze da manhã. Isso é estranho – diz a aluna.

Então, a diretora do colégio que era só para garotas chega na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Diretora: O que está havendo por aqui, professora?

-O Zelador está morto. E eu não posso dar aula nessa classe, não nessas condições, olhe como as carteiras e a mesa estão, parece que alguma coisa as revirou.

Diretora: Correção! Você revirou essas cadeiras e carteiras e matou o zelador!

-O quê? Mas eu não fiz isso, eu encontrei a classe assim quando eu cheguei com as meninas.

Então uma das garotas aponta o relógio para a diretora ver.

-Olha! O relógio marca meia-noite, e o meu relógio marca exatamente sete e quinze da manhã, isso é estranho.

Diretora: Estranho? Foi a sua professora que ajustou relógio para esse horário.

-Mas, a professora não faria isso –diz a aluna.

Diretora: É claro que faria. Ela é uma bruxa!

-Não! Eu não sou uma bruxa! E quer saber, eu vou chamar a polícia –diz a professora.

Diretora: Chame. Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão te algemar e te colocar no xadrez. Ahahahaha! E com licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui escutando as suas asneiras.

A Diretora vai embora da sala. A professora fica sozinha com as alunas e começa a chorar.

(Choro)

As alunas apoiam a professora acusada de ter armado a situação.

-Nós acreditamos em você, professora. A diretora acordou mesmo com o pé esquerdo.

-É! Ela sempre está de mau humor. Não se preocupe, nós acreditamos em você.

Dizem as alunas.

-Obrigada, meninas! – responde a professora.

Enquanto isso na casa de Kathleen...

Kathleen e Clementis estavam dormindo pelados na cama cobertos pelo lençol. E então Clementis começa a ter visões em seu sonho. A Hand of God estava na forma de pingente.

Sonho de Clementis

O corpo do zelador aparece no sonho de Clementis, e a frente do colégio Chesterville ao fundo. Então uma voz chama Clementis em seu sonho.

-Clementis....Clementis...Clementis...Clementis...

Clementis começa a se revirar na cama, mas o chamado em seu sonho continua.

-Clementis...Clementis...Clementis...Clementis...

Então, Clementis abre os olhos assustado, levanta, e acende a luz do abajur no criado mudo perto da cama. Ele pondera se aquilo foi só um sonho...

Clementis: Foi apenas um sonho? Ou é apenas a minha imaginação? Talvez a Hand of God esteja tentando me avisar de algo, mas o quê?

Kathleen acorda com a voz de Clementis.

Kathleen: O que foi, Clementis? Porque você não volta a dormir?

Clementis: Não posso. Eu tive um sonho estranho, eu vi um homem morto e então a fachada de uma escola, e uma voz chamou o meu nome...

Kathleen: Vai passar, foi só um pesadelo.

Clementis: Pode ser, mas para mim parecia real. Acho que a Hand of God está me avisando de algo que aconteceu…eu só não sei o que. Eu preciso verificar se isso é real ou não. Mas antes eu vou tomar um banho.

Kathleen: Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar a dormir mais um pouco e depois eu vou fazer o café para nós, volte para o café.

Clementis: Certo.

Então, Clementis vai para o banheiro tomar um banho enquanto Kathleen dormia mais um pouco. No chuveiro, Clementis pensava no sonho que teve enquanto ele se ensaboava.

Clementis: Será mesmo que foi um sonho, o homem morto e a fachada daquela escola?

Mais tarde...

Clementis estava vestido com sua roupa de sempre, andando pela Rua Gale, tentando descobrir onde era o colégio que apareceu no seu sonho.

Clementis: Onde será que é esse colégio? E o mais importante, ele é real? Hmm...

Então, Clementis tem uma idéia. Ele levanta a sua mão com a Hand of God transformada em luva. Os raios de sol batem na luva e invocam Pegasus, o cavalo alado. A montaria sai do meio do sol e cavalga até onde Clementis está.

Clementis: Pegasus? Eu não acredito!

O Cavalo pousa na frente de Clementis e relincha para ele.

Clementis: Você quer que eu monte em você? Eu posso?

(Relincho)

Clementis: Tudo bem.

Clementis monta em Pegasus e o cavalo sai voando em direção ao céu. Então, Clementis observa a cidade de cima enquanto Pegasus cima.

Clementis: Eu não consigo ver nada por enquanto...

Então, a luz solar que batia na placa da fachada do colégio Chesterville High ressoa com a gema branca na Hand of God indicando a direção.

Clementis: Hã? A Hand of God está brilhando naquele ponto. Pegasus, lá!

Clementis aponta o dedo para onde a luz estava vindo e pegasus segue a direção.

Algum tempo mais tarde...

Clementis e Pegasus chegam na entrada do colégio que ficava na rua Marble. Clementis desce do cavalo alado e fica parado enfrente ao portão do colégio. Pegasus se transforma em energia branca e volta para a gema na Hand of God.

Clementis bate palmas. O segurança da escola vem abrir o portão para Clementis.

-Sim? O que quer aqui? Quem é você?

Clementis: Eu poderia falar com alguém daqui? Eu soube que um homem morreu nesse colégio. O meu nome é Clementis Crowley.

-E você é da polícia?

Então, a Hand of God improvisa um uniforme da policia no lugar das roupas de Clementis e Pegasus sai da gema como energia e se transforma em uma viatura policial estacionada na calçada.

Clementis: Está vendo o meu uniforme?

-Sim, você pode entrar policial.

O segurança abre o portão do colégio deixando Clementis entrar. Clementis vira-se e diz a pegasus para aguardá-lo ali.

Clementis: Espera aqui, amigão.

Então, Clementis entra no colégio. O Segurança fecha o portão e o leva até a sala de aula.

Mais tarde na sala de aula...

Clementis é apresentado para a professora na sala de aula que estava do mesmo jeito que elas encontraram. Nada tinha sido mexido.

-Esse é o policial Clementis Crowley, ele diz que soube do acidente.

-O Sim, deixe-o, por favor – pede a professora.

-Está bem – responde o segurança do colégio.

Clementis: Então a senhora deve ser...

-Amarisa Bydern, professora.

Clementis: Sra. Bydern, conte-me o que aconteceu.

Amarisa: Por favor, me chame de Amarisa apenas.

Clementis: Certo, Amarisa.

A professora Amarisa Bydern era ruiva de olhos verdes, sardas no rosto, vestia um jaleco branco uma saia branca, camisa verde, e sapatos de salto verdes.

Amarisa: Então eu entrei na sala de aula com as meninas, porque caso você não saiba este é um colégio apenas para garotas, não admitem garotos aqui.

Amarisa: O nome do colégio é devido a uma aldeia no sul dessa cidade onde é povoada apenas por mulheres, é uma comunidade.

Amarisa: Mas, deixe-mos isso de lado. Quando eu e as garotas chegamos aqui, policial, as cadeiras estavam do jeito que estão agora, reviradas assim como a minha mesa e o corpo do zelador ainda está aqui na sala.

Então uma das alunas interrompe a professora.

-E o relógio marca meia-noite, sendo que no meu relógio marca sete e quinze da manhã – diz a aluna.

- E a nossa professora foi acusada de ter armado isso tudo pela diretora. Mas nós acreditamos que não foi a nossa professora que fez isso. – diz outra aluna.

Clementis: Certo. Eu acredito em vocês, deixe-me analisar o local.

Amarisa: Certo. Faça seu trabalho, policial.

As alunas e a professora deixam Clementis cuidando da sala. Clementis olha para o corpo do zelador e ao tocá-lo, Clementis tem visões do que aconteceu naquela noite. Os flashes mostram as carteiras e a mesa da professora se revirando, o zelador tentando ajudar a mulher, que na verdade era uma Banshee, e o relógio se mexendo sozinho devido ao poder da Banshee, e então o nome da sua luva sussurrado ao vento.

-Hand o God...Hand of God....

Então, Clementis acorda do trânse.

Amarisa: Então, o que você descobriu, policial?

Clementis: Vocês estão certas, não foi a Amarisa que provocou isso. Eu sei o que provocou.

Amarisa: Então, conte nos.

Clementis: Bem, em primeiro lugar eu não sou policial.

A roupa de policial de Clementis se desfaz, voltando a ser a Hand of God.

Clementis: O meu nome é Clementis Crowley. E o que provocou isso está atrás desse meu artefato, chamado Hand of God. É uma luva mística com poderes divinos. Mas não se assustem, eu estou aqui para ajudá-las. A criatura que provocou isso é uma Banshee.

Amarisa: Eu não ligo para quem você seja, apenas nos ajude Clementis!

Clementis: Eu irei. Mas eu temo que eu precise ficar a noite aqui para resolver isso.

Amarisa: Certo. Mas, o que é essa Banshee?

Clementis: É como um demônio, só que essa criatura foi invocada por alguém com a versão demoníaca da Hand of God. Ela matou o zelador com um grito supersônico.

Clementis: Bem, é isso.

Amarisa: Nós também devemos ficar aqui essa noite?

Clementis: Vocês não são obrigadas a ficarem...

Amarisa: Alunas, vão para casa essa noite. Eu vou ficar com o Clementis para saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Clementis: Muito bem.

Seis horas mais tarde..

Era meia-noite, as alunas já tinham ido embora para casa. Clementis e Amarisa continuavam na classe esperando a criatura aparecer.

Então, a criatura aparece exatamente como o zelador tinha visto, chorando perto da lousa.

Amarisa: É ela?

Clementis: Shhhh! Fale baixo! Deixe-me cuidar disso! –diz Clementis em voz baixa.

Amarisa faz um "sim" com a cabeça.

Clementis: Saia daí, monstro!

Clementis levanta a sua Hand of God que estava na forma de luva e invoca raios que atingem a Banshee deixando-a irritada a ponto de se voltar contra Clementis. Antes que a criatura pudessi lançar o seu grito supersônico, a Hand of God congela o tempo, deixando somente Clementis se mexendo.

Clementis: Certo. Agora que eu tenho você onde eu quero essa vai ser uma tarefa fácil.

A lâmina sai da Hand of God e então Clementis corta o pescoço da criatura. Quando o tempo volta ao normal, a criatura é reduzida a pó. Tudo volta ao que era antes e Clementis então toca o corpo do zelador com a Hand of God e o ressucita dos mortos. Então, o zelador se levanta do chão.

-Hmm...eu devo ter batido a cabeça.

Clementis: Você está bem?

-Sim, e obrigado seja lá o que tenha feito.

Clementis: Ele é todo seu, Amarisa.

Amarisa: Obrigada. Ah, será que eu poderia recompensá-lo levando-o para jantar algum dia?

Clementis: Eu aceito o seu convite. Agora, eu preciso ir.

Clementis abre a janela da sala de aura e pula caindo com as mãos no chão. Fora do colégio, Clementis levanta a sua mão com a Hand of God e Pegasus que estava na calçada vem voando até ele e o pega.

Clementis sai voando no seu corseu alado.

Clementis: Agora, me deixe em casa, Pegasus.

Pegasus relincha e sai voando levando Clementis em suas costas.

FIM


	6. Capítulo 5

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 5:Luz e Trevas

Cemitério, 19:00 PM

Winston Churchill, um homem de cabelo preto curto, cavanhaque e olhos azuis, estava vestindo um terno vermelho, sapatos pretos, uma gravata preta, e sob o terno uma camisa branca. Na verdade o terno não era qualquer terno, quando o diabo possuiu Winston o seu terno mudou de cor se tornando vermelho, seus sapatos de marrom para preto, e sua gravata de azul para preto. Assim, o terno seria o diabo no corpo de Winston.

Winston coloca a sua mão esquerda encima da cripta dos mortos e uma energia vermelha e preta emanada de sua Hand of the Devil ressucita os mortos de seus túmulos.

Os mortos com suas roupas todas rasgadas, cheirando a podridão, rostos horrendos, e corpos esqueléticos se levantam da terra.

Winston: Ahahahahahahahahaha! Levantem de suas criptas!

(urros)

Winston: Venham para mim! Vamos tomar a Hand of God e a cidade!

Mais tarde, na casa de Kathleen...

Clementis estava vestido com sua roupa de sempre, e a Hand of God havia se transformado em um celular. Clementis usa o celular enquanto Kathleen assiste um pouco de tv.

Clementis disca primeiro o número de Mindy.

Clementis: 5554961...

Clementis aguarda na linha. Depois de um tempo, a ligação é completada.

Clementis: Alô? Mindy?

Mindy: Clementis?

Clementis: Oi! Eu estou ligando para saber como você está. Está tudo bem ai?

Mindy: Claro. Onde você está?

Clementis: Na casa de uma amiga. Como estão os seus pais?

Mindy: Eles estão bem. Mas, porque só agora você resolveu ligar, faz dias que você não fala comigo.

Clementis: É que eu tenho andado muito ocupado fazendo umas coisas...

Mindy: Sei. E quando você vai voltar para casa?

Clementis: Eu não sei, eu não posso.

Mindy: E porque não?

Clementis: É que essa minha amiga está com uns problemas e eu estou ajudando ela, daí eu tenho que ficar com ela por um tempo.

Mindy: Sei.

Clementis: Eu vou ter que desligar agora, outro dia a gente se fala. Até mais!

Mindy: Até!

Mindy e Clementis desligam o telefone.

Kathleen: Com quem você estava falando?

Clementis: Com a Mindy. Aquela minha amiga orfã que eu falei outro dia para você.

Kathleen: Entendo. E ela está bem?

Clementis: Sim.

Kathleen: Olha só isso! Tem uma horda de zumbis e um homem atacando no centro da cidade, dá uma olhada!

Clementis olha para as imagens da tv e fica surpreso.

Clementis: Winston! E ele ressucitou os mortos!

Kathleen: Então esse é o tal Winston Churchill?

Clementis: É, esse é o cara. Eu vou pra lá agora!

Kathleen: Espera.

Clementis: O que foi?

Kathleen: Apenas tome cuidado.

Clementis: Pode deixar, eu irei.

Mais tarde, no centro da cidade...

Os zumbis controlados por Winston estavam transformando todos em zumbis e se alimentando dos civis na rua.

Winston estava apenas observando como seus servos atacavam os civis na rua.

Winston: Ahahahahaha! Eles são todos seus!

Nessa hora, Clementis intervem chegando com Pegasus no local onde Winston estava.

Clementis: Pare!

Winston vira para trás e nota a chegada de Clementis. Clementis desce de Pegasus e cai com as mãos no chão. Ambos se encaram.

Winston: Então, quem é você?

Clementis: Eu sou Clementis Crowley. Não é possível que você não se lembre de mim, nós crescemos juntos.

Winston: Bem, deve ter sido em outra vida. Agora, passe-me a Hand of God, você a tem,não?

Clementis: A Hand of God não pertence a você,Winston. Agora, me conte porque você está agindo dessa forma!

Winston: O seu querido Winston não está mais entre nós. Eu possui o corpo dele quando este estava no museu da cidade, e após possuir o seu corpo, eu o fiz roubar as duas luvas e entregá-las para diferentes donos. Um deles morreu em um assalto, ele não era páreo para os poderes da Hand of the Devil, então eu a tomei de volta.

Clementis: Revele seu nome, demônio!

Winston: O Nosso nome é Erothe, o condenado.

Clementis: Você quer a Hand of God? Então lute!

Winston: Muito bem. Vamos lutar! Ataquem meus servos!

Winston comanda a sua horda de zumbis para atacarem Clementis.

Clementis: O que eu faço?

Então, a Hand of God começa a brilhar e conjura um novo feitiço. O feitiço era chamado de Angelus. Linhas de palavras antigas são projetadas pela gema da luva que refletem no céu. Um forte estrondo se ouve vindo das núvens e um enorme relâmpago desce na terra e de dentro dele sai um exército de anjos. Seis anjos são convocados para lutar ao lado de Clementis. Eram eles: Aniel, guardiã dos raios divinos, Tirabiel, Guardião do fogo divino, Rhetosas, Guardiã dos ventos divinos, Utapiel, Guardiã do solos sagrados, Ladar, Guardiã da água, e Alkeor, o olho de Deus.

O comandante dos anjos era Alkeor. Conhecido como o "Olho de Deus", ele era uma entidade celestial que viajava tudo entre o Céu e a Terra.

Alkeor: Clementis, nosso senhor. Estamos prontos para atacar.

Clementis: Certo. Então vamos começar!

Alkeor: Ao seu serviço, nosso senhor. Aniel, eu quero uma saraivada de raios!

Aniel: Com prazer.

Aniel possuia um arco de luz que lançava raios divinos como flechas em seu arco. Assim, ela mira para o alto e dispara o primeiro raio que se divide ao cair formando uma chuva de raios que atingem os zumbis.

Alkeor: Tirabiel, roda de fogo!

Tirabiel: Como deseja.

Tirabiel cria uma roda de fogo e a lança na direção dos zumbis.

Alkeor: Rhetosas, sopro divino!

Rhetosas: Sim, comandante!

Rhetosas sopra o vento que se transforma em um tornado e suga os zumbis para dentro de si.

Alkeor: Utapiel, espadas de luz!

Utapiel: Agora mesmo!

Utapiel lança várias espadas de luz na horizontal que acerta os zumbis dentro do tornado.

Alkeor: Ladar, água purificadora!

Ladar: Sim, mestre.

Ladar conjura uma chuva que cai nos corpos dos zumbis abatidos no chão e os purifica fazendo-os voltar a seu estado normal. Os zumbis desaparecem.

-Clap! Clap! Clap!

Winston: Muito bom, vejo que você conseguiu derrotar os meus servos. Eu adoraria ficar, mas parece que eu vou ter que sair, eu tenho assuntos pendentes, se me dá licença...

Winston desaparece com o vento.

Clementis conversa com os seis anjos.

Clementis: Obrigado pela ajuda.

Alkeor: Não há necessidade para isso. Estamos lutando para proteger o nosso messias.

Clementis: Então, vocês sabem quem eu sou?

Alkeor: Sim, você é o descendente de Cletus Arn, o primeiro messias. A sua missão aqui na terra é trazer esperança para as pessoas dessa cidade.

Clementis: Eu entendo a minha missão.

Alkeor: Você tomou essa responsabilidade a partir do momento que você conseguiu a Hand of God, então eu espero que você cumpra com a sua tarefa.

Clementis: Eu irei.

Alkeor: Agora devemos ir. Não se esqueça da sua missão.

Alkeor e os outros desaparecem aos poucos.

FIM


	7. Capítulo 6

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 6: Despertar

Na casa de Mindy…

Mindy estava deitada na cama de camiseta branca com mangas e gola "V" rosa, e calçinha da mesma cor. Seus pais haviam saido para fazer compras. Mindy abre os olhos pensando em Clementis seu amigo de infância.

Mindy: Clementis...

Mindy tinha 19 anos, seus cabelos eram pretos e seus olhos verdes.

Então, Mindy se levanta da cama. Ela entra no banheiro e abre a torneira do chuveiro. Então ela entra dentro do box. Mindy deixa a água molhar o seu corpo.

Enquanto isso...

Na residência de Kathleen, ela e Clementis estavam pelados cobertos pelo lençol. Clementis dormia de barriga para cima enquanto Kathleen estava dormindo de lado perto de Clementis e com uma de suas mãos no peito de Clementis bem onde estava a Hand of God transformada em pingente. A Hand of God começa a brilhar e transfere um pouco de energia para a mão de Kath, criando uma cópia da Hand of God em sua mão. Então, Kath se vira e fica de barriga para cima como Clementis.

Alguns minutos depois, Clementis e Kathleen acordam assustados, eles olham um para o outro e veêm as suas Hands of God.

(Grito)

Kathleen: O que aconteceu?

Clementis: V-Você também tem uma?

Kathleen: O-O quê?

Kathleen olha para o seu peito e vê a Hand of God transformada em colar.

Kathleen: Como isso veio para aqui?

Clementis: Mas você não tinha uma Hand of God! Como isso é possível?

Kathleen: Eu não sei. Eu sei que eu estava sonhando que eu também tinha uma Hand of God. Mas não sei o que aconteceu depois disso.

Clementis pensa um pouco e chega a uma conclusão.

Clementis: Então isso significa, que você e eu seremos parceiros...

Kathleen: É, faz sentido. Você e eu temos a Hand of God.

Clementis: É.

Kathleen: O que foi? Não gostou da idéia de me ter como parceira?

Clementis: Não, pelo contrário. Nós trabalharemos juntos.

Clementis e Kathleen saem da cama e se abraçam como irmãos. E então desfazem o abraço.

Kathleen: Eu acho melhor colocarmos roupa.

Clementis: Sim.

Enquanto isso...

Eram exatamente 18:00 da tarde. Mindy estava vestida com uma camiseta branca e rosa, uma saia jeans azul, botas de couro rosa, e o cabelo preso por uma prisilha rosa. Ela estava pegando o metrô para visitar Clementis, e havia deixado um bilhete em sua casa avisando os seus pais aonde ia. O trem para na estação, e quando Mindy estava prestes a entrar dentro do vagão, Winston surge das sombras na parede do metrô e toca no ombro de Mindy com a sua Hand of the Devil.

Mindy: Quem está ai?

Mindy sente um calafrio subir pelo seu pescoço. Uma energia vermelha e preta consome o corpo de Mindy e então ela desmaia no chão do metrô. Winston desaparece atravessando a parede da estação do metrô.

O Corpo de Mindy começa a enlouquecer. Algumas pessoas param e tentam ajudar Mindy.

-Ei, você está bem?

O corpo de Mindy se levanta do chão. Os pelos da mão crescem, as roupas de Mindy se rasgam. O corpo de Mindy fica peludo, a cabeça de Mindy estica suas orelhas ficam pontudas, e então o rosto de Mindy se transforma na cabeça de um lobo. Mindy havia se transformado em um Lobisomen humanóide.

(Gritos)

O povo entra em pânico com a presença do lobisomen. O lobisomen fica furioso e ataca o vagão do trem no metrô. As pessoas correm apavoradas.

O lobisomen então fica sob as quatro patas, corre e morde as pessoas no metrô.

Enquanto isso...

No apartamento de Kathleen, ela e Clementis estavam vestidos, quando as Hands of God brilham alertando-os do perigo.

Kathleen: Parece que nós temos que ir...

Clementis: Então vamos!

Clementis e Kathleen se atiram da janela do apartamento e então a Hand of God de ambos os transformam em anjos e eles saem voando dali.

Mais tarde no metrô....

A polícia havia chegado no local e atirava no lobisomen. O Lobisomen fica ainda mais furioso e ataca os policiais.

(Gritos e tiros)

-E-Essa coisa é monstruosa!

O Trem se locomove enquanto o lobisomen lutava no metrô e então ele pega um dos policiais e arremessa contra o trem em movimento que acaba perdendo a cabeça.

-Atirem! Atirem para matar!

Os outros policiais continuam atirando contra a criatura que urrava para todos. Então, a criatura resolve fugir e sai do metrô correndo.

-A Criatura está escapando!!! Atrás dela!!! – Gritam os policiais

Mais tarde, quando a criatura estava próxima da saída do metrô, ela dá um salto e cai na calçada. Então, o lobisomen começa a correr e então no meio da praça encontra-se com Clementis e Kathleen. Ele urra para eles.

Clementis: Um lobisomen?

Kathleen: Não temos tempo para isso!

Kathleen lança os raios divinos na criatura. A criatura é eletrocutada, mas resiste ao choque.

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Então, quando ela olha para baixo e vê as Hands of God, as luvas brilham e fazem com que ela volte ao seu estado normal rapidamente.

Kathleen: Parece que ela está diminuindo de tamanho, olha!

Então, desmaiado no chão estava o corpo nu de Mindy Andrew.

Clementis: Mindy? O que houve com você?

Kathleen ouve as vozes dos policiais e das pessoas revoltadas se aproximando enquanto Clementis carregava o corpo de Mindy em seus braços.

Clementis: Nós temos que tirá-la daqui!

Kathleen: Bom, então vamos rápido!

Com uma das mãos segurando o corpo de Mindy apoiado no seu ombro, Clementis invoca Pegasus que vem ao seu chamado. Pegasus vem cavalgando e então para no meio da rua. Clementis e Kathleen correm até o cavalo alado e montam nele. Logo depois, Pegasus levanta voô e eles partem de volta para o apartamento de Kathleen.

Mais tarde no apartamento de Kathleen...

Clementis coloca o corpo de Mindy na cama e o cobre com o lençol.

Kathleen: Acho que é melhor deixá-la descansar por um tempo.

Clementis: Sim. Eu só queria saber o que houve com ela...

Kathleen: Deixe-a descansar. Mais tarde falamos com ela.

Clementis: Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Eu gosto muito dela...

Kathleen: Entendo. Então, essa é a Mindy?

Clementis: Sim. Eu cresci junto com ela.

Kathleen: Mas você não disse que cresceu junto com o Winston?

Clementis: Sim. Na verdade, nós três crescemos juntos.

Kathleen: Entendo.

Por um tempo, ao ouvir a conversa de Clementis e Kathleen, Mindy acorda.

Mindy: O que vocês estão falando ai?

Clementis: Ela acordou.

Kathleen: Ahn...nada. Volte a dormir, amanhã a gente conversa com você. Boa noite.

Mindy fecha seus olhos novamente, e volta a dormir.

Kathleen: Ela pegou no sono agora. Ela está bem.

Clementis: É, parece que ela precisa mesmo descansar.

FIM


	8. Capítulo 7

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 8: O Milagre

Horário – 6:00 AM

Em um beco sem saída…

Os mendigos se esquentavam diante do fogo nos tonéis de lixo. Havia um mendigo vestindo alguns trapos como um casaco todo rasgado e empoeirado encontrado por ele no lixo, uma camiseta branca suja, luvas velhas sem dedos nas mãos, uma calça jeans com buracos no joelho, e sapatos de couro velho, estourados. Mas ninguém sabia que ele na verdade era um enviado de Deus, um cavaleiro mandado pelo Senhor para encontrar Clementis.

Então, do nada surgem demônios magricelas, sem os seus sexos, com orelhas pontudas, garras afiadas, uma pele vermelha e uma vasta cebeleira preta. Os seus olhos eram pequenos e da mesma cor de seus cabelos. A boca dos demonios tinha dentes pequenos e pontiagudos. E tudo o que eles sussurravam era "Hand of God".

-Hand of God…Hand of God…

Os mendigos ficam assustados com as criaturas que se aproximavam deles procurando a luva sagrada. O único que não se assustou com aquilo era o homem que estava ainda esquentando suas mãos no fogo.

- Essa criaturas vão nos matar, Oh Deus!

Gritam os outros mendigos.

Então, o mendigo que estava se esquentando no fogo do tonel, com seu poder divino toca a chama e cria uma bola de fogo com ela e em seguida lança em uma das criaturas. A bola de fogo queima o pescoço e parte do cabelo do líder das cinco criaturas. Então, o líder vira-se para o mendigo.

-Venha me pegar! – diz o mendigo.

O mendigo lança mais bolas de fogo nas criaturas que chama a atenção delas. Os outros mendigos estavam paralisados e já não expressavam mais nenhuma reação.

-Eu tenho a Hand of God, seus ogros feios! – diz o mendigo.

-É a mim que vocês querem! – diz o mendigo com uma expressão de raiva no seu semblante.

Os demônios atacam o mendigo com suas garras afiadas. O mendigo desvia dos ataques e então o anel na sua mão direita no dedo do meio que simbolisava sua união com o Criador brilha e converte-se em uma espada de luz ao ser exposta aos raios do sol. A Espada era etérea de lâmina larga, a guarda era no formato de um par de asas, o punho era espiralado como vidro torcido, e o pomo era a cabeça de uma pomba, o cabo da espada simbolisava o espírito santo.

O mendigo agarra a espada pelo cabo e a levanta para o alto impondo o seu poder.

-Provem do meu poder! – Diz o mendigo desfarçado.

As criaturas correm e atacam novamente com suas garras afiadas. O Mendigo desfarçado faz um semi-círculo movimentando sua espada com a mão direita e as criaturas desviam do ataque. Então, o mendigo coloca a sua mão esquerda embaixo da sua mão direita e desfere cortes na horizontal com ela.

-AAARRRRRRGH!

O mendigo desfere mais alguns cortes na diagonal de cima para baixo à direita e dpois à esquerda fazendo um "X", e então finalisa o ataque. O símbolo da cruz é cravado no peito de cada uma das criaturas e uma luz branca que brota de dentro dele ilumina marcando os demônios como gados em uma fazendo. Os demônios são reduzidos à pó instantaneamente. E suas cinzas desaparecem ao vento.

A espada volta ser um anel, e retorna para o dedo do meio do mendigo. Os outros mendigos se levantam e agradecem o seu amigo.

-Obrigado, você nos salvou! – diz uma mulher entre os mendigos.

-Na verdade, eu estou aqui para ajudá-los – diz o homem.

-Quem é você? – pergunta a mulher entre os mendigos.

-Meu nome é Alica Ardelean. Eu fui enviado por Deus, para ajudá-los. – responde o homem.

Então, Alica retira o seu disfarce e se revela como um ser assexuado, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados presos com um longo rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis, e vestindo um casaco branco, uma camisa branca, calça branca e sapatos brancos. O Anel em sua mão direita tinha uma pedra azul.

-Mas, porque você quer nos ajudar? O Senhor mesmo nunca nos deu um abrigo para nos abrigarmos da chuva, ou comida para nos fortalecer e satisfazer nossa fome.. – diz um velho entre os mendigos.

Alica: Mas vocês ainda tem esperança, ela está personificada em um garoto.

Enquanto isso...

Kath e Mindy dormiam juntas na cama. Kath estava dormindo de lado com a mão direita no abdomen de Mindy. E Mindy estava dormindo de barriga para cima. Ambas estavam usando camisola. Kath vestia a sua camisola de sempre enquanto Mindy estava usando uma camisola que Kath havia emprestado.

Flashback

Na noite passada, as 5:30 da manhã, Mindy e Kath estavam trancadas no banheiro. Mindy experimentava a camisola com Kath observando-a.

Mindy vira-se para Kath.

Mindy: Como eu estou?

Kath: Maravilhosa.

Mindy vestia uma camisola na cor laranja pastel.

Kath: Vamos ver o que o Clementis acha.

Kath abre a porta do banheiro, e então ficam na frente de Clementis.

Kath: O que você acha do novo visual da Mindy?

Clementis: Nossa, você está deslumbrante!

Mindy: Obrigada, Clementis.

Mindy dá um beijo no rosto de Clementis.

Clementis: Então, quando você veio me visitar o Winston te pegou, e ai você transformou-se naquela fera...

Mindy: Sim, mas eu não quero tocar nesse assunto agora. Eu quero dormir...

Clementis: Tudo bem. Boa noite, Mindy.

Então, Mindy e Kathleen se deitam na cama. Clementis dorme na poltrona de leitura com a roupa do corpo.

Fim do Flashback

Clementis estava dormindo na poltrona e sua Hand of God o alerta da presença de Alica brilhando em seu pescoço.

Clementis desperta, e então a Hand of God usa um novo poder, ela o teletransporta movendo-o como o vento, e então ele desaparece dali.

No beco sem saída...

Clementis surge diante de Alica e os outros mendigos.

Clementis: Quem são vocês?

Alica: Ele é o seu salvador, o messias está aqui.

Os mendigos se curvam diante da presença de Clementis.

-Nosso salvador! Nosso Salvador! Nosso Salvador! – Veneram os mendigos.

Clementis fica surpreso com aquilo.

Clementis: Quem são eles? E quem é você?

Alica: Meu nome é Alica Ardelean. Eu fui enviado por Deus para procurá-lo, Clementis. Essas pessoas, são os seus admiradores. Eles o veneram, pois você é o messias.

Clementis: Eu sei, mas o que eu devo fazer com eles?

Alica: Ajude-os!

Então, a Hand of God age por conta própria e quebra o muro do beco sem saída, revelando uma casa habitável. Em seguida, a Hand of God restaura as roupas dos mendigos deixando-as como novas, e deixa os mendigos limpos.

Alica: Agora, guie-os até a sua nova moradia.

Clementis entra em trânse, e estabelece sua ligação com Deus pela sua união com a Hand of God. As sua vida passada, Cletus Arn se comunica com eles.

Cletus: Não passareis mais necessidade, aqui tens uma moradia para protegeres da chuva, e comida abundante para satisfazeres vossa fome. Roupas novas para teres o que vestir.

Então, o corpo de Clementis começa a flutuar no ar e guia os mendigos até sua nova moradia. Chegando lá...

Os mendigos entram na casa e logo se deparam com um enorme banquete na mesa da sala de jantar.

Cletus: Deliciem-se com o vosso banquete.

Clementis sai do trânse e Alica surge na nova casa dos mendigos. Aparecendo num piscar de olhos.

Alica: Muito bom. Você os ajudou, Clementis. Porém...

Clementis: O que?

Alica: Sua missão é guiá-los para a salvação, mas nem todos estão destinados à ela segundo o plano de Deus.

Clementis: O que você quer dizer?

Alica: A sua namorada, Kathleen, eu posso ver pela sua mente que você gosta muito dela. Mas, ela não está no plano de Deus. A sua história com ela ficou no passado, Clementis.

Clementis: Como assim?

Alica: Eu vou explicar. Havia um homem chamado Cletus Arn, que foi convocado por Deus para ser o novo messias. Um de seus tantos milagres, por assim dizer, foi livrar uma mulher que acreditavam ser uma bruxa, dos seus pecados. Kathleen era essa mulher, e vocês dois tiveram um filho, mas por ordem de Julio Cesar, vocês três morreram queimados na fogueira. E a Hand of God, simplesmente desapareceu e nunca souberam o que houve com ela até ser encontra por um garoto, que a estava usando para ajudar o povo de um vilarejo, esse garoto era a sua amiga Mindy.

Clementis: Então foi isso que aconteceu?

Alica: Sim. E o Senhor tem novos planos para você, Clementis. Você deve recomeçar...

Clementis: Mas como?

Alica: Quando a hora chegar, você encontrará a pessoa que Deus destinou a você.

Alica simplesmente desaparece ao vento, mas retorna ao se lembrar de mais uma coisa.

Alica: Eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe. Esse seu "milagre" durará enquanto você usar a Hand of God, se por ventura você a perder, ele terminará. Não se esqueça disso.

Então, Alica definitivamente desaparece ao vento.

Clementis: Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

FIM


	9. Capítulo 8

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 8: O Milagre

Horário – 6:00 AM

Em um beco sem saída…

Os mendigos se esquentavam diante do fogo nos tonéis de lixo. Havia um mendigo vestindo alguns trapos como um casaco todo rasgado e empoeirado encontrado por ele no lixo, uma camiseta branca suja, luvas velhas sem dedos nas mãos, uma calça jeans com buracos no joelho, e sapatos de couro velho, estourados. Mas ninguém sabia que ele na verdade era um enviado de Deus, um cavaleiro mandado pelo Senhor para encontrar Clementis.

Então, do nada surgem demônios magricelas, sem os seus sexos, com orelhas pontudas, garras afiadas, uma pele vermelha e uma vasta cebeleira preta. Os seus olhos eram pequenos e da mesma cor de seus cabelos. A boca dos demonios tinha dentes pequenos e pontiagudos. E tudo o que eles sussurravam era "Hand of God".

-Hand of God…Hand of God…

Os mendigos ficam assustados com as criaturas que se aproximavam deles procurando a luva sagrada. O único que não se assustou com aquilo era o homem que estava ainda esquentando suas mãos no fogo.

- Essa criaturas vão nos matar, Oh Deus!

Gritam os outros mendigos.

Então, o mendigo que estava se esquentando no fogo do tonel, com seu poder divino toca a chama e cria uma bola de fogo com ela e em seguida lança em uma das criaturas. A bola de fogo queima o pescoço e parte do cabelo do líder das cinco criaturas. Então, o líder vira-se para o mendigo.

-Venha me pegar! – diz o mendigo.

O mendigo lança mais bolas de fogo nas criaturas que chama a atenção delas. Os outros mendigos estavam paralisados e já não expressavam mais nenhuma reação.

-Eu tenho a Hand of God, seus ogros feios! – diz o mendigo.

-É a mim que vocês querem! – diz o mendigo com uma expressão de raiva no seu semblante.

Os demônios atacam o mendigo com suas garras afiadas. O mendigo desvia dos ataques e então o anel na sua mão direita no dedo do meio que simbolisava sua união com o Criador brilha e converte-se em uma espada de luz ao ser exposta aos raios do sol. A Espada era etérea de lâmina larga, a guarda era no formato de um par de asas, o punho era espiralado como vidro torcido, e o pomo era a cabeça de uma pomba, o cabo da espada simbolisava o espírito santo.

O mendigo agarra a espada pelo cabo e a levanta para o alto impondo o seu poder.

-Provem do meu poder! – Diz o mendigo desfarçado.

As criaturas correm e atacam novamente com suas garras afiadas. O Mendigo desfarçado faz um semi-círculo movimentando sua espada com a mão direita e as criaturas desviam do ataque. Então, o mendigo coloca a sua mão esquerda embaixo da sua mão direita e desfere cortes na horizontal com ela.

-AAARRRRRRGH!

O mendigo desfere mais alguns cortes na diagonal de cima para baixo à direita e dpois à esquerda fazendo um "X", e então finalisa o ataque. O símbolo da cruz é cravado no peito de cada uma das criaturas e uma luz branca que brota de dentro dele ilumina marcando os demônios como gados em uma fazendo. Os demônios são reduzidos à pó instantaneamente. E suas cinzas desaparecem ao vento.

A espada volta ser um anel, e retorna para o dedo do meio do mendigo. Os outros mendigos se levantam e agradecem o seu amigo.

-Obrigado, você nos salvou! – diz uma mulher entre os mendigos.

-Na verdade, eu estou aqui para ajudá-los – diz o homem.

-Quem é você? – pergunta a mulher entre os mendigos.

-Meu nome é Alica Ardelean. Eu fui enviado por Deus, para ajudá-los. – responde o homem.

Então, Alica retira o seu disfarce e se revela como um ser assexuado, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados presos com um longo rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis, e vestindo um casaco branco, uma camisa branca, calça branca e sapatos brancos. O Anel em sua mão direita tinha uma pedra azul.

-Mas, porque você quer nos ajudar? O Senhor mesmo nunca nos deu um abrigo para nos abrigarmos da chuva, ou comida para nos fortalecer e satisfazer nossa fome.. – diz um velho entre os mendigos.

Alica: Mas vocês ainda tem esperança, ela está personificada em um garoto.

Enquanto isso...

Kath e Mindy dormiam juntas na cama. Kath estava dormindo de lado com a mão direita no abdomen de Mindy. E Mindy estava dormindo de barriga para cima. Ambas estavam usando camisola. Kath vestia a sua camisola de sempre enquanto Mindy estava usando uma camisola que Kath havia emprestado.

Flashback

Na noite passada, as 5:30 da manhã, Mindy e Kath estavam trancadas no banheiro. Mindy experimentava a camisola com Kath observando-a.

Mindy vira-se para Kath.

Mindy: Como eu estou?

Kath: Maravilhosa.

Mindy vestia uma camisola na cor laranja pastel.

Kath: Vamos ver o que o Clementis acha.

Kath abre a porta do banheiro, e então ficam na frente de Clementis.

Kath: O que você acha do novo visual da Mindy?

Clementis: Nossa, você está deslumbrante!

Mindy: Obrigada, Clementis.

Mindy dá um beijo no rosto de Clementis.

Clementis: Então, quando você veio me visitar o Winston te pegou, e ai você transformou-se naquela fera...

Mindy: Sim, mas eu não quero tocar nesse assunto agora. Eu quero dormir...

Clementis: Tudo bem. Boa noite, Mindy.

Então, Mindy e Kathleen se deitam na cama. Clementis dorme na poltrona de leitura com a roupa do corpo.

Fim do Flashback

Clementis estava dormindo na poltrona e sua Hand of God o alerta da presença de Alica brilhando em seu pescoço.

Clementis desperta, e então a Hand of God usa um novo poder, ela o teletransporta movendo-o como o vento, e então ele desaparece dali.

No beco sem saída...

Clementis surge diante de Alica e os outros mendigos.

Clementis: Quem são vocês?

Alica: Ele é o seu salvador, o messias está aqui.

Os mendigos se curvam diante da presença de Clementis.

-Nosso salvador! Nosso Salvador! Nosso Salvador! – Veneram os mendigos.

Clementis fica surpreso com aquilo.

Clementis: Quem são eles? E quem é você?

Alica: Meu nome é Alica Ardelean. Eu fui enviado por Deus para procurá-lo, Clementis. Essas pessoas, são os seus admiradores. Eles o veneram, pois você é o messias.

Clementis: Eu sei, mas o que eu devo fazer com eles?

Alica: Ajude-os!

Então, a Hand of God age por conta própria e quebra o muro do beco sem saída, revelando uma casa habitável. Em seguida, a Hand of God restaura as roupas dos mendigos deixando-as como novas, e deixa os mendigos limpos.

Alica: Agora, guie-os até a sua nova moradia.

Clementis entra em trânse, e estabelece sua ligação com Deus pela sua união com a Hand of God. As sua vida passada, Cletus Arn se comunica com eles.

Cletus: Não passareis mais necessidade, aqui tens uma moradia para protegeres da chuva, e comida abundante para satisfazeres vossa fome. Roupas novas para teres o que vestir.

Então, o corpo de Clementis começa a flutuar no ar e guia os mendigos até sua nova moradia. Chegando lá...

Os mendigos entram na casa e logo se deparam com um enorme banquete na mesa da sala de jantar.

Cletus: Deliciem-se com o vosso banquete.

Clementis sai do trânse e Alica surge na nova casa dos mendigos. Aparecendo num piscar de olhos.

Alica: Muito bom. Você os ajudou, Clementis. Porém...

Clementis: O que?

Alica: Sua missão é guiá-los para a salvação, mas nem todos estão destinados à ela segundo o plano de Deus.

Clementis: O que você quer dizer?

Alica: A sua namorada, Kathleen, eu posso ver pela sua mente que você gosta muito dela. Mas, ela não está no plano de Deus. A sua história com ela ficou no passado, Clementis.

Clementis: Como assim?

Alica: Eu vou explicar. Havia um homem chamado Cletus Arn, que foi convocado por Deus para ser o novo messias. Um de seus tantos milagres, por assim dizer, foi livrar uma mulher que acreditavam ser uma bruxa, dos seus pecados. Kathleen era essa mulher, e vocês dois tiveram um filho, mas por ordem de Julio Cesar, vocês três morreram queimados na fogueira. E a Hand of God, simplesmente desapareceu e nunca souberam o que houve com ela até ser encontra por um garoto, que a estava usando para ajudar o povo de um vilarejo, esse garoto era a sua amiga Mindy.

Clementis: Então foi isso que aconteceu?

Alica: Sim. E o Senhor tem novos planos para você, Clementis. Você deve recomeçar...

Clementis: Mas como?

Alica: Quando a hora chegar, você encontrará a pessoa que Deus destinou a você.

Alica simplesmente desaparece ao vento, mas retorna ao se lembrar de mais uma coisa.

Alica: Eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe. Esse seu "milagre" durará enquanto você usar a Hand of God, se por ventura você a perder, ele terminará. Não se esqueça disso.

Então, Alica definitivamente desaparece ao vento.

Clementis: Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

FIM


	10. Capítulo 9

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 9: Duelo

Winston Industries, escritório de Winston Churchill, 6:00 AM

Winston estava em sua sala particular, próximo a ele estava Lilith, disfarçada como sua secretária pessoal. Lilith tinha cabelos avermelhados, olhos vermelhos, e vestia uma camisa social feminina vermelha, e uma saia curta vermelha um pouco para baixo da virilha. Por baixo da roupa Lilith usava uma cinta-liga vermelha, com uma meia transparente vermelha e sapatos de salto vermelhos. Lilith havia sido invocada por Winston com sua Hand of the Devil, após a aparição do cavaleiro divino, Alica Ardelean.

Lilith: Mestre, você sabe das últimas?

Winston: Não, conte-me.

Winston relaxava sua costa na cadeira com os pés cruzados encima da mesa e os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça.

Lilith: Tem um cavaleiro divino na cidade. O nome dele é Alica Ardelean. E parece que o Senhor lá de cima, quer que Clementis, o usuário da Hand of God e seus amigos renasçam.

Winston: Isso é péssimo. Se ele renascer eu não poderei me apossar da luva divina.

Lilith: Eu estou ciente disso. Mas, o que o senhor pretende fazer a respeito?

Winston: Se o Senhor das alturas mandar o seu Lancelot, então eu mando a minha Joana D'Arc. Simples assim.

Lilith: Excelente plano, senhor. E eu certificarei de que o leal servo do Senhor das alturas, tenha sido derrotado.

Winston: Ótimo. E então, quando chegar a hora, eu quero que você mate todos eles, e me traga a Hand of God.

Lilith: Certo.

Winston: Mas antes, eu quero você. Vamos fazer "aquilo"!

Lilith: Hmm....Com prazer.

Winston: Eu te dar muito prazer, minha devassa.

Algum tempo depois, Winston e Lilith vestiam suas roupas de volta, e Winston ajeitava a sua gravata.

Lilith: Você é mesmo o diabo.

Winston: O Diabo? Eu sou o filho dele...Ahahahahaha!

Lilith: Eu vou indo.

Winston: Sim, e cumpra com o seu dever.

Lilith: Deixe isso comigo.

Mais tarde, no centro da cidade...

Lilith aparece com seu uniforme de secretária. Então, ela começa a provocar o Céu, tentando chamar a atenção de Alica para o duelo.

Lilith: Venha, corderinho! Venha enfrentar o lobo!

Lilith continua olhando para o alto esperando que Alica aparecessi.

Lilith: Cordeirinho...

Então, com um raio divino, Alica surge na frente de Lilith.

Alica: O que você quer, demônio?

Lilith: Então, o cordeiro finalmente apareceu. Bem, eu sei que o homem lá de cima quer que Clementis e seus amigos renasçam, e eu pretendo fazer o que for para intervir nos planos do Senhor das alturas.

Alica: Então, você quer atrapalhar os planos divinos?

Lilith: Claro que seria mais fácil se você me entregassi a Hand of God.

Alica: Ela não está comigo.

Lilith: Então porque você não abre a boca e fala como eu posso consegui-la?

Alica: Isso não vai acontecer. Eu nunca vou obedecer ordens de um demônio!

Lilith: Então, vamos lutar!

Lilith com a força da mente torna o céu escuro e tempestuoso. A cidade tinha ficado em completa escuridão.

Alicia: Hmm...É só isso que você sabe fazer?

Lilith: Não brinque com o lobo, cordeiro!

Lilith levanta a sua mão direita para o alto e relâmpagos tocam as suas unhas energisando com a eletricidade.

Lilith: Prove a minha fúria, cordeiro!

Lilith aponta sua mão com os dedos abertos e a eletricidade em sua unha descarrega relâmpagos na direção de Alica. Alica absorve os relâmpagos com sua espada já formada.

Alica: Isso não vai funcionar comigo.

Alica maneja a espada como um taco de beisebol e manda os relâmpagos de volta para Lilith. Os relâmpagos retornam para ela e rasgam sua roupa, deixando-a completamente nua.

Lilith: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

A Pele humana de Lilith se descasca e revela sua segunda pele. A segunda pele de Lilith era branca bem pálida, ela usava botas três quartos preta, tinha listras como as de um tigre, pelo seu corpo, e então nascem seus pequenos chifres e seu par de asas demoníacas vermelhas, o olho de Lilith fica totalmente vermelho e então, seu rabo vermelho com ponta de seta aparece por de trás de sua bunda.

Lilith: Ahahahaha! Pronto para o segundo Round?

Alica: Pode vir!

Lilith aponta suas mãos para Alica e invoca uma chuva de lanças feitas de sangue.

Lilith: Para você!

As lanças sangrentas atravessam o corpo de Alica, mas não ferem ele.

Lilith: Impossível!

Alica: Eu sou eterno, como os anjos. Nada pode me ferir!

Lilith: Maldição!

Alica: As trevas nunca dominarão a luz! É por isso que vocês demônios não são páreos para mim ou para o Clementis.

Lilith: Eu vou derrotá-lo!

Alica: Vamos ver.

Alica levanta sua espada para o alto e do meio das núvens negras sai o espírito santo com seu corpo brilhando e dá um voô razante sobre Lilith.

Lilith: AARRRGH! Eu não consigo suportar essa luz!

O Espírito Santo desaparece depois de atacar Lilith.

Alica: Ainda há tempo de se redimir.

Lilith: Não! Eu vou continuar lutando!

Alica: Tudo bem. Como você quiser!

Lilith invoca seu chicote de chamas que cai na mão dela. Então Lilith dá umas chicotadas no chão.

-Pleft! Pleft! Pleft!

Lilith: Eu vou domá-lo. Você se tornará o meu cãosinho! Venha aqui!

Lilith laça o pescoço de Alica com seu chicote de chamas. Mas Alica não sente dor alguma, sendo uma entidade divina.

Lilith: Seus feitiços não são páreos contra mim.

Alica toca o chicote de chamas de Lilith e transforma-o em uma chuva de penas brancas que caem do céu.

Lilith: AAAARRRGH!

Lilith sopra um vendaval para cima de Alica, mas ele nem se move do lugar.

Alica: Desista, demônio!

Lilith: Não, você não vai me expurgar!

Alica invoca uma chuva que ao tocar a pele de Lilith começa a queimá-la.

Lilith: AAAARRRRGH!

Lilith envolve-se com um furacão que a protege da chuva e acaba desaparecendo. A voz de Lilith ecoa no ar.

-Eu voltarei!

Então, a voz de Deus chama Alica de volta.

-Volte,meu filho. Você fez um ótimo trabalho!

Alica: Obrigado, pai.

Alica desaparece num piscar de olhos.

FIM


	11. Capítulo 10

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 10: A Vidente

Ontem – 18:00 PM

Kathleen, Mindy e Clementis estavam jantando, até Alica aparecer perto deles portando más notícias. Os três voltam sua atenção para Alica. Realmente Alica não estava com cara de que as notícias seriam boas.

Alica: Clementis...

Clementis: Alica...

Kathleen: Quem é ele, Clementis.

Clementis: Um cavaleiro enviado por Deus. Eu o conheci quando a Hand of God me levou até uns mendigos.

Mindy: Então você ajudou os pobres, que gesto bonito.

Clementis: Não se esqueça Mindy, nós somos orfãos e pobres também. Devemos tratar nossos semelhantes como irmãos.

Mindy: Sim.

Clementis: Mas vá em frente, Alica. Você não parece portar boas notícias...

Alica: Eu temo que não. Hoje, as seis horas da manhã eu estava duelando com um dos servos do demônio.

Mindy: Demônio? Como assim?

Clementis: É o Winston, ele é o demônio.

Mindy: Sério? E porque ele está fazendo essas coisas terríveis?

Clementis: Ele já tentou me matar. E tudo o que ele quer é a Hand of God. Essa luva que eu possuo.

Mindy: Winston é um monstro!

Clementis: Você não queira saber como...continue, Alica.

Alica: Como eu estava dizendo, eu duelei com uma serva do demônio às seis da manhã. O nome dela é Lilith.

Clementis: O quê? Agora ele tem uma guarda-costas?

Alica: Eu acho que esse é o menor dos problemas.

Clementis: Como assim, Alica?

Alica: Ela está tentando frustrar os planos do Senhor.

Clementis: Maldita! – diz Clementis batendo o seu punho fechado na mesa.

Kathleen: Acalme-se, Clementis – diz Kathleen confortando Clementis que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa.

Clementis: E o que vamos fazer, Kath? Ficar sentado esperando ele vir me matar pra pegar a Hand of God?

Kathleen: Eu não sei. Mas, eu estou com você para o que for.

Alica: Acalme-se, Clementis. Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia.

Clementis: E o que você tem em mente?

Alica: Na verdade, eu sou parte de você. Eu sou a sua parte que realisa milagres. Então, vamos nos unir, Clementis. Você será mais forte do que já é com a Hand of God.

Clementis: Certo, eu aceito.

Clementis sai da mesa e fica de frente para Alica.

Alica: Agora nós vamos nos fundir. Feche os olhos.

Clementis fecha os olhos. Um buraco se abre na barriga de Clementis. Alica fica envolto por uma aura azul e atravessa o corpo de Clementis. Quando Clementis abre os olhos, ele fica com uma aparência mais velha. Clementis agora tinha exatamente 33 anos, e ele estava mais sábio que antes.

Clementis: Uou! O que aconteceu?

Surge no ar uma projeção de Alica.

Alica: Agora você está mais velho, e mais poderoso, Clementis.

Clementis agora estava com seu cabelo preto estilo mulet, e agora, além da Hand of God, ele possuia na mão esquerda o anel de Alica que se transformava em espada.

Alica: Agora você tem os meus poderes também, Clementis.

Clementis: Tá, mas o que eu faço agora?

Alica: Procure a vidente...ela te guiará.

A projeção de Alica desaparece.

As garotas se levantam da mesa e reparam no novo visual de Clementis.

Kathleen: Nossa, você está um gato.

Clementis: Você acha?

Mindy: Você ficou mais velho...eu não gostei...

Mindy: Eu quero ser mais velha também!

Hoje, loja esotérica de Madame Elinore Sage – 21:00 PM

Mindy, Clementis e Kathleen vão a uma loja esotérica próxima da casa de Kathleen. O lugar parecia vazio quando eles entraram para ver. A loja era decorada com vários objetos de cunho místico e cheio de velas e perfumes afrodisíacos. Ao debruçar sobre o balcão da loja, Clementis e as garotas notam que não havia ninguém ali.

Clementis: Estranho. Será que viemos ao lugar certo?

Kathleen: Hmm...o Alica disse para procurarmos a vidente, mas eu não estou vendo ninguém por aqui.

Então, Alica sai do corpo de Clementis por um tempo. Clementis continua na sua atual forma, apenas Alica que surge como espírito e fala com os três.

Alica: É, eu disse para encontrar a vidente. Hmm...eu estou sentindo...

Kathleen: O que foi, Alica? O que você está sentindo?

Alica: É ela! Ela está aqui.

Então os quatro ouvem a voz de Madame Elinore Sage que surge num piscar de olhos diante deles.

-De fato, eu estou aqui, Clementis, Alica, Kathleen e Mindy.

Clementis: Como você sabe os nossos nomes?

: Eu sei de tudo. Eu sou uma vidente. Eu sabia que vocês viriam.

Madame Elinore Sage vestia um vestido de renda vermelho, um lenço verde amarrado na cabeça e sandálias de tira de couro marrom. Seus olhos eram verdes, suas unhas compridas e pintadas de roxo. Madame Elinore aparentava ter uns 45 anos de idade.

: Por favor, sigam-me até os fundos, eu farei uma leitura para vocês.

Clementis: E quanto vai custar?

: Eu vou fazê-la inteiramente gratuita para vocês, meus amigos.

Clementis: Hmm...

Clementis reluta sobre o preço da consulta, mas continua mesmo assim.

Alica: Está tudo bem, Clementis. Ela saberá guiá-los.

Então, Alica volta para o corpo de Clementis. Os três acompanham Madame Elinore até os fundos, onde ela fazia suas consultas esotéricas.

: Antes de vocês chegarem eu estava consultando o oráculo.

Mais tarde, na mesa de Madame Elinore...

Madame Elinore senta-se na sua mesa redonda para fazer a consulta. Ela pega o Deck de cartas do tarô que estava de lado na mesa.

: Então, quem vai consultar primeiro?

Clementis: Eu vou! Eu tenho muitas perguntas a fazer.

: Então, sente-se à mesa, meu jovem.

Então, Clementis senta-se na mesa. Madame Elinore organisa o deck de cartas e então coloca na mesa com os desenhos virados para baixo em um monte.

: Tire seis cartas do monte.

Clementis tira as seis cartas do monte e Madame Elinore guarda o restante deixando à mesa apenas as cartas selecionadas por Clementis. Em seguida, Madame Elinore vira as cartas que Clementis tinha selecionado com os desenhos para cima.

Clementis: E então, o que você vê, Elinore?

fecha os olhos se concentrando nas cartas selecionadas por Clementis.

: Eu vejo muitos problemas na sua vida. Mas, você não conseguirá resolvê-los sozinho.

Clementis: Como assim?

: O demônio continuará pregando suas peças. Ele busca pelo poder divino.

Clementis: Isso eu sei.

: Eu vejo um garoto em seu futuro, você terá um filho. Mas ele não será como os outros, ele é a harmonia entre a luz e as trevas. No fim, ele restaurará o balanço entre os dois elementos.

Clementis: Mas, quem é a mãe desse garoto?

M. Elinore: Eu não consigo dizer.

Clementis: E o que acontece depois?

: Você enfrentará um servo do demônio, mas apesar de seu poder, você deixará se enganar pela beleza do demônio. E ai você lhe dará um filho.

Clementis: Hmm...E como eu derroto o verdadeiro demônio?

: Você deve convencer o servo do demônio a se voltar contra o mestre.

Clementis: Hmm...E o que acontece com a Kath e a Mindy?

: Eu posso sentir que o verdadeiro poder está adormecido dentro dela. Mindy terá visões poderosas, que o ajudarão nessa sua jornada.

: Quanto a Kath, seu futuro parece obscuro. Eu não consigo lê-lo.

Clementis: Bem, eu acho que já está bom. Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda.

Madame Elinore abre os olhos, e dá um conselho para Clementis.

: Clementis, meu jovem. Eu tenho um conselho para você antes de partirem.

Clementis: E o que é?

: Existem muitas pedras nessa estrada. Seja prudente, cuidado onde pisa, ou você poderá tropeçar e cair.

Clementis: Hmm...

Clementis pondera sobre o conselho da vidente.

: Agora vão, meus amigos. Retornem quando quiserem, eu estarei esperando por vocês novamente.

Kathleen: Bem, então fica para a próxima a leitura do meu futuro.

Mindy: Do meu também.

: Que a luz de uma estrela seja a vossa guia nesse caminho sombrio.

Kathleen, Mindy e Clementis se retiram da loja esotérica.

FIM


	12. Capítulo 11

Light And Dark –A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 11: Entre O Amor E A Guerra

Winston Industries, um dia antes...

Lilith havia volta de seu duelo com Alica. Ela entra sem bater na porta, apenas girando a maçaneta da porta do escritório de Winston. Ela estava na sua forma alada.

Lilith: Meu senhor...

Winston: Ah, olá minha leal serva. Como foi a luta contra o emissário do Senhor?

Lilith: É sobre isso que eu quero falar senhor...

Winston: E por acaso eu a estou impedindo de falar? Vá em frente, querida.

Lilith: Senhor, eu falhei. Mas não foi minha culpa...

Winston: Querida, nós todos cometemos erros. Prossiga...

Lilith: Eu estava lutando contra aquele cordeiro de Deus, e...eu não consegui derrotá-lo. Ele era muito forte...

Winston: Eu estou vendo que precisamos de reforços para a próxima luta. Como estão os seus ferimentos?

Lilith: Bem, estão cicatrizando. Você sabe, eu me regenero rápido.

Winston: Sim,sim,sim.

Lilith: Senhor, quem você irá enviar?

Winston: Baal, Marsek, Hai Lexer, Cain, e Lithiel. Eles te acompanharão.

Lilith: Eu acho que eu consigo sozinha. Apenas me de essa segunda chance.

Winston: Essa é a sua segunda chance. Acabe com Clementis, e traga-me a Hand of God. Baal e os outrros vão junto com você, apenas por precaução...

Lilith: Droga! Odeio companhia.

Winston: Relaxe, rabo quente. Vai dar certo, você verá.

Lilith: Tudo bem. E quando eles chegam?

Winston: Agora mesmo.

Winston cria uma esfera de energia vermelha e preta que em seguida se divide em mais quatro cópias dela, e formam os novos parceiros de Lilith. Baal é o primeiro a surgir.

Baal: Meu senhor.

Baal tinha a forma de um velho de cabelos brancos usando uma armadura romana dourada. Suas asas eram enormes e pretas. Ele estava em posição de reverência.

Winston: Ai está você. Acompanhe Lilith no combate de hoje.

Baal: Sim, meu senhor.

O próximo a ser definido é Marsek. Marsek tinha aparência de um sujeito armário, usando uma toga romana vermelha. Marsek também se ajoelha fazendo reverência.

Marsek: À suas ordens, meu senhor.

Hai Lexer, o próximo a ser definido. Hai Lexer vestia um sobretudo preto com uma camisa, calça e botas pretas afiveladas. Nos braços ele usava um bracelete preto de couro com fivelas. Hai tinha uma cicatriz na diagonal de cima para baixo passando pelos seus olhos até sua bochecha direita. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos e seus olhos brancos. Hai Lexer era um assassino habilidoso.

Hai: Suas ordens são desejos, meu senhor. – diz ele também fazendo reverência.

O seguinte era Cain. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, vestia uma armadura preta com asas pretas, e tinha uma espada dentada presa na sua cintura.

Cain: Eu fico honrado de servir o senhor.

E o último ser a ser definido, Lithiel. Ela tinha pele azul, olhos amarelos, vestia um vestido curto feito de saco de estopa que cobria os seios e o seu sexo. Lithiel tinha unas compridas e afiadas. Suas asas azuis eram envergadas como as de um dragão. Lithiel também faz reverência.

Winston: Agora vão, meus filhos.

Os cinco se levantam e fazem um "sim" com a cabeça. Então, eles desaparecem junto com Lilith, envoltos por uma núvem de fumaça preta como piche.

Hoje, Centro da cidade – 18: 00 PM

Os seis demônios aguardavam a presença de Clementis no centro da cidade.

Baal: Você tem certeza de que ele virá?

Lilith: É claro. E quando ele aparecer, nós acabamos com ele e pegamos a Hand of God.

Baal: Hmm...soa como um plano.

Marsek: Esse é o plano.

Lithiel: Vamos esperar, pessoal. Provavelmente a luva apontará para nós.

Cain: Lithiel está certa, precisamos ser pacientes.

Hai: Eu mal posso esperar. Eu quero abrir esse cordeiro no meio com minhas facas!

Lilith: Antes de tudo, Clementis é meu. Eu poderia fazer esse trabalho sozinha, mas o chefe me mando esse time canastrão, dizendo que é para minha segurança...quer saber eu sei me cuidar.

Hai: Não fale do nosso chefinho assim, o sua diaba de rabo esquentado!

Lithiel: Hai!

Lilith: Não fale assim comigo Jack Estripador de quinta! Eu sou o braço direito do chefe, e não vou tolerar esse seu comportamento de um vilão de quinta!

Hai: Sua vaca dos infernos!

Lilith: Eu já estive lá e sei que é bem melhor do que eu ficar perdendo o meu tempo com você, palhaço!

Lithiel: Pessoal, vamos nos concentrar na missão.

Hai: por mim tudo bem.

Lilith: Pra mim também.

Enquanto isso...

Clementis estava dormindo após ter reparado a parede da janela no apartamento de Kath. A Hand of God começa a brilhar no pescoço de Clementis, alertando-o do perigo.

Clementis se levanta da poltrona. Ele estava bem, apesar de estar um pouco com sono. Clementis vai até a cozinha e bebe um pouco de leite gelado para despertar. A Hand of God continua brilhando.

Clementis coloca o seu braço na frente de seus olhos e então a Hand of God volta para a forma de luva, e continua brilhando.

Clementis: Hmm...parece que eu preciso sair.

Clementis então é teletransportado pela luva até o local do sinal.

Mais tarde....

Clementis aparece no centro da cidade e é avistado pelos seis demônios enviados por Winston.

Lilith: Olhem, lá está ele!

Baal: Vamos pegá-lo!

Lithiel: Esperem! Nós não podemos lutar com ele assim. Ele está usando um colar, ele não está com a luva.

Hai: E o que você sugere?

Lithiel: Vamos esperar até ele conjurar a luva, então nós atacamos.

Hai: Hmpf! Nós deviamos pegá-lo agora, mas se você diz...

Lithiel: Nós não podemos atacar alguém desarmado.

Então, a Hand of God descarrega um pouco de sua energia em Clementis, fazendo o despertar, mesmo a luva ainda estando na forma de um acessório.

Clementis: Oh, certo! Eu despertei!

Clementis levanta a sua mão direita para cima e a Hand of God sai da forma de colar e se move para a mão de Clementis se transformando em luva.

Baal: Agora ele está com ela!

Lithiel: Então vamos atacar.

Os cinco demônios partem para cima de Clementis enquanto Lilith fica parada em seu canto. Rapidamente a Hand of God conjura o feitiço Angelus, e então os seis anjos celestes aparecem. Aniel,Tirabiel, Rhetosas, Utapiel, Ladar e Alkeor surgem ao chamado de Clementis.

Alkeor: Nós estamos aqui,mestre. Quais as suas ordens?

Clementis: Cuidem desses cinco demônios por mim. Eu preciso falar com a Lilith.

Alkeor: Eu acho que você não devia se envolver com esse demônio.

Clementis: Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, agora, façam o que eu pedi.

Alkeor: Tudo bem, mestre.

Os cinco demônios atacam os seis anjos celestes enquanto Clementis anda até Lilith. Por um tempo a Hand of God para o tempo, deixando Clementis à sós com Lilith. Então eles ficam frente a frente.

Clementis: Lilith, nós precisamos conversar.

Lilith: Nós não temos o que conversar, eu estou aqui junto com aqueles canastrões para matá-lo, Clementis.

Clementis: Apenas me ouça. Eu não quero lutar com você, eu só quero conversar.

Lilith: Prepare seu ataque porque ai vou eu!

Lilith solta raios de suas unhas tentando atingir Clementis, mas graças ao poder da luva divina, os raios não o atingem.

Clementis: Eu já disse que eu não quero lutar, Lilith. Você precisa me ouvir!

Lilith: Eu não quero conversar com você, eu quero destruí-lo!

Clementis: Tudo bem, você quer pegar pesado...Eu vou dizer assim mesmo! Lilith, Winston está te usando.

Lilith: Não está não! Ele é meu mestre! Ele não faria isso!

Clementis: Tudo bem. Você acha que mesmo que você me derrote nessa luta, ele vai ligar para você? Não! Ele está cansado de você, eu posso sentir isso...

Lilith: O quê? Não! Não pode ser!

Lilith invoca o seu chicote de chamas novamente e ataca Clementis com ele. Clementis desvia das chicotadas e continua tentando convencer Lilith.

Lilith: Fica parado para eu acertá-lo!

Clementis: Lilith, o Winston ou Erothe como você preferir está com essa conversa para boi dormir só para te chutar depois. Ai com você fora do caminho dele, ele vai usar os seus "amigos" se é que são amigos mesmo, para continuar o serviço.

Lilith: Não! Eu não estou ouvindo isso! Você está mentindo!!!

Clementis: Pense bem, Lilith. Eu sei que você falou com ele e ele não deu a mínima.

Lilith: Não! Ele disse que me daria uma segunda chance!

Clementis: Certo. E você tem uma segunda chance, comigo! Não com ele, caso você falhe nessa missão, ele vai te rejeitar!

Lilith se ajoelha no chão e tapa os ouvidos para não ouvir a conversa de Clementis. O chicote de chamas estava largado no chão.

Clementis: Levante-se, Lilith! Venha comigo. Eu preciso de você, para que a esperança nasça. Esse mundo pode não ter um amanhã.

Lilith se levanta farta da conversa de Clementis.

Lilith: Já chega! Eu não aguento mais ouvir suas mentiras!

Mesmo sem o seu chicote de chamas, Lilith parte para cima de Clementis desferindo socos e chutes. Clementis desvia dos ataques e então abraça Lilith e a beija na boca.

Lilith: Me solta! Eu não quero uma coisa tão estúpida como o amor, eu quero a sua morte!

Clementis: Eu não amo você, mas eu preciso de você. A última esperança precisa vir ao mundo. Olha, eu vou plantar a minha semente dentro de você. Então, nós poderemos ficar juntos, para ver nosso filho nascer.

Mesmo Lilith rejeitando Clementis. Clementis toca o abdomen de Lilith com a sua Hand of God. A energia sagrada da luva faz gerar um embrião dentro de Lilith que devido ao seu metabolismo acelerado, ele rapidamente se transforma em um feto. A barriga de Lilith começa a crescer. Clementis tira a mão da barriga de Lilith.

Clementis: Vamos espalhar o amor Lilith, não a guerra! Eu preciso de você...

Lilith já não podia mais fazer qualquer esforço, pois a criança já estava nascendo dentro dela. Não tendo outra escolha, Lilith resolve aceitar o pedido de Clementis.

Lilith: Tudo bem...Eu aceito ficar ao seu lado.

Clementis: Ótimo.

Lilith estava como um animal machucado que não suportando a dor aceita que a pessoa cuide dele.

Clementis: Esqueça o Winston. Eu vou te amar para sempre. Eu sei que Ele não vai aprovar a minha escolha. Mas Senhor, por favor, me perdoe se isso não é parte do seu plano.

Clementis abraça Lilith. O tempo volta a correr normalmente e os anjos celestes que estavam brigando com os cinco demônios param e olham para Clementis e Lilith. Lilith estava cabisbaixa enquanto que Clementis estava sorrindo.

Alkeor: Mestre, eu não acredito que você está disposto a levar essa relação adiante.

Aniel: Ele tem o livre-arbítrio, Alkeor. Você esqueceu isso?

Alkeor: Desculpem.

Clementis: Venha, vamos embora daqui, Lilith.

Lilith: Tudo bem.

Alkeor e os outros, até mesmo os cinco demônios desaparecem de repente. Clementis segue para a casa de Kathleen com Lilith que estava grávida. A Hand of God os teletransporta e eles desaparecem dali.

Mais tarde....

Mindy e Kathleen ainda dormiam quando Clementis e Lilith apareceram no apartamento.

Clementis: É aqui que vamos ficar. Não se preocupe, elas são nossas amigas.

Lilith: Oh Clementis! Eu acho que eu estou começando a me apaixonar por você.

Lilith verte lágrimas de seus olhos e abraça Clementis. Lilith começa a chorar no peito de Clementis, e o som abafado do choro de Lilith ainda sim consegue acordar Mindy e Kathleen.

Kathleen: O que está havendo por aqui?

Mindy: Clementis! Não me diga que você está com a...

Clementis vira a cabeça para trás e fala com as garotas.

Clementis: Com a Lilith? Sim. A vidente estava certa, ela é perfeita para gerar o meu filho.

Kathleen: Mas como você conseguiu?

Clementis: Ela lutou contra mim, mesmo eu estando desarmado. Então eu semeei a minha semente dentro dela com a ajuda da Hand of God.

Kathleen: Ótimo! E quanto a mim? Eu não significo nada para você agora que você terá um filho com o demônio?

Clementis: Não, Kath. Você ouviu a vidente, isso é parte do meu destino. Mas eu sempre vou estar com você...

Mindy: Ai ai...eu acho que a tia Kath tá com ciúmes...

Kath: Eu vou embora!

Clementis: Não, Kath! Espera!

Kath usa a sua réplica da Hand of God, mesmo estando na cama e se teletransporta dali. Kath desaparece deixando apenas Clementis com Lilith e Mindy no apartamento.

Clementis: O que eu faço, Senhor? Elas me amam mas também me odeiam...É um fardo muito pesado esse título de "Messias"...

FIM


	13. Capítulo 12

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 12: Revelações

Alguns dias depois...

Kathleen estava andando pelas ruas tentando esquecer Clementis e tudo que havia acontecido entre eles. Ela procurava um lugar para se esconder. Eis que ela encontra um beco vazio e então senta-se no chão toda encolhida com as mãos abraçadas as pernas e a cabeça baixa. Mas logo, todo aquele luto iria ser interrompido com a chegada de três marginais.

-Ora,ora, mas o que temos aqui? – Diz o líder dos marginais.

-Tadinha, a garota está chorando, chefe. – diz o comparsa do líder.

-Hahaha, vem cá garota, nós temos um presente para você – diz outro marginal.

Kath levanta a cabeça e olha para os marginais. Um deles, ehavia sacado um canivete do bolso de seu moleton e a exibia.

Kathleen: Vão embora! Me deixem em paz!

-Desculpa garota, mas esse beco é nosso, não é rapazes? – diz o líder.

-É, esse beco é nosso! –dizem os outros dois.

-Agora, se você ficar quietinha nós não vamos machucá-la – diz o líder do bando.

Kathleen: Parem! Me deixem em paz!

-Rapazes, segurem ela enquanto eu me livro das roupas dela – diz o líder.

-Pode deixar, chefinho. – diz um dos marginais.

Então, os marginais se aproximam de Kath. Dois deles puxam Kath pelos braços e a levantam. Kath é encostada na parede. Um dos marginais passa o canivete para o líder enquanto mantém Kath encostada na parede.

-Vai chefe! Nós estamos segurando ela! –Diz um dos marginais.

Kathleen: Não, por favor! Pare! Eu faço o que vocês quiserem, só não me machuquem.

Kathleen estava implorando por sua vida.

-Calma, garota. Isso não vai doer. – diz o líder.

O líder do bando puxa o vestido de Kath pelo decote em "V" e o corta de cima a baixo com o canivete. A peça de roupa cai no chão e Kath fica apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ambos eram pretos.

Kathleen: Por favor! Eu já disse que eu faço o que vocês quiserem...

-Silêncio! Você não está em posição de negociar. – diz o líder.

Kathleen: Por favor, parem! Não façam isso comigo..

-Já disse para ficar calada. Depois nós veremos o que você tem a oferecer – diz o lider.

O líder do bando dá um tapa no rosto de Kath. Em seguida ele corta o sutiã de Kath com o canivete. Os seios de Kath saltam para fora.

-Ora, Ora, vejam só que lindo par de melões nós temos aqui – diz o líder.

O líder do bando começa a usar sua língua nos seios de Kath.

Kathleen: Já chega! Parem! Por favor!

-Cala a boca, cadela! – diz o líder do bando irritado.

O líder dá outro tapa no rosto de Kath e continua a sua "brincadeira".

-Bem, eu já me diverti um pouco com os seus melões, agora vamos ver a sua cona – diz o Líder do bando.

Kathleen: Não, por favor!

-Rapazes! – diz o líder do bando.

-Pode deixar,chefe! - Dizem os outros dois marginais.

Os outros marginais sacam suas pistolas automáticas e apontam para a cabeça de Kath.

-Se você não ficar quietinha cadela, nós estouramos os seus miolos – diz um dos marginais.

Kathleen: Tudo bem. Só tirem essas armas da minha cabeça.

Os dois meliantes abaixam as armas e as colocam no meio das calças. O líder do bando corta a calcinha de Kath pelo lado da perna esquerda. A peça íntima cai no chão junto com as outras peças de roupa.

-Hmm...Está ficando molhado aqui em baixo – diz o líder do bando usando os dedos na genitália de Kath.

Kathleen: AAARRRGGGH!

Kathleen: AAAHHHHH!

O líder do bando continua provocando Kath com seus dedos na genitália da moça.

Alguns minutos depois...

-Hmm...Vamos ver se você aguenta o tranco. Eu vou inserir o meu amigo agora, fique bem quietinha – diz o líder do bando.

O líder do bando levanta as pernas de Kath para o alto e insere o seu membro na genitália de Kath.

-Vamos começar – diz o líder do bando.

O líder dos marginais começa a penetrar a genitália de Kath com força.

-A sua cona é apertadinha...vamos amaciá-la – diz o líder do bando.

Enquanto isso...

Lilith ainda estava de pé no quarto com Clementis e Mindy dormindo. Como os demônios, ela não dormia. Então, ela começa a ter contrações.

Lilith: AAAARRRRRRGH!

Lilith cospe uma grande quantidade de uma gosma verde no teto junto com os fetos que estavam em sua barriga. Os fetos começam a se desenvolver rapidamente em um casulo de gosma verde até atingir a idade adulta. Então, os dois seres caem deitados em posição fetal completamente nus no chão do apartamento cobertos com um pouco de gosma verde em seus corpos. Logo em seguida, o casulo e a gosma verde se deterioram desaparecendo completamente.

Então, os dois seres acordam e se levantam do chão. Um era metade humano, metade anjo, e o outro metade humano, metade demônio. Ambos eram fêmeas. A pele de ambas era como a de Lilith, branca com listras pretas. Suas asas nascem, as da primeira eram brancas, e as da segunda eram pretas. Uma tinha cabelo bem curto, a outra tinha o cabelo longo. O cabelo de uma era loiro, e o da outra era preto. Ambas tinham olhos claros. Elas tinham mais ou menos 1.80 de altura. Ambos os seres tentavam pronunciar a palavra Mãe.

-Mathar! Ma-dar! Maaa-daa!

Então, após alguns segundos suas pronúncias ficam claras.

-Mãe! – diz o primeiro ser.

-Mãe! – Diz o segundo.

Lilith: Meus filhos!

Lilith abraça os dois seres como filhos.

Lilith: Hmm...vocês garotas precisam de um nome..

Lilith começa a pensar em um nome. Enquanto isso, Clementis que dormia com Mindy acorda preocupado com Kath.

Clementis: Foi apenas um sonho...Foi apenas um sonho... (respira fundo)

Clementis levanta da cama após respirar fundo.

Lilith: Querido! Você acordou! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Venha conhecer as suas filhas..

Clementis: Minhas filhas?

Clementis olha para as duas garotas...

Lilith: Sim, elas são suas filhas. Mas...eu ainda não sei um nome para elas.

Clementis: Olha, me desculpa, mas pode ser rápido, a Kath está em perigo.

Lilith: Tudo bem, apenas dê um nome para elas...

Clementis: Jezrah e Ava! O que acham?

Lilith: Hmm...Jezrah e Ava...gostei!

Clementis: Ava é como Avaline. Agora eu posso ir?

Lilith: Sim, querido. Vá! Mas volte.

Clementis: Tudo bem.

Clementis desaparece do quarto.

Mais tarde....

Clementis surge no beco onde Kathleen estava sendo estuprada pelos marginais, após ter passado na loja mística de Madame Elinore no caminho para lá.

-Isso, chupe vadia! – diz o líder do bando.

Kathleen estava com o membro do marginal na boca. Um dos outros marginais aproveitava a hora para penetrar a porta de trás de Kath. Mas nessa hora, Clementis intervém.

Clementis: Parem! Deixem ela em paz!

-E o que você vai fazer? –diz o líder do bando.

-Vamos pegar ele, chefe! – diz o marginal que estava prestes a penetrar Kathleen por trás.

Os bandidos largam Kathleen no chão e partem para cima de Clementis com suas pistolas automáticas e o canivete.

-Fogo nele! – diz o lider do bando que junto com o segundo marginal começa a atirar em Clementis.

Clementis usa a Hand of God como escudo e refleti as balas que atravessam o peito dos dois marginais. O terceiro chega com seu canivete e desfere cortes com a lâmina.

-Venha aqui, herói! – diz o último dos marginais.

A Lâmina da Hand of God sai para fora rapidamente e perfura a barriga do último marginal.

-AAAARGH!

Clementis: Eu disse para largar a garota!

Clementis remove a lâmina suja com o sangue do bandido. O Corpo do bandido cai do lado dos outros dois marginais. Kathleen se espanta com aqueles corpos ensanguentados no chão e corre para abraçar Clementis.

Kathleen: Oh Clementis! Me perdoe! Me perdoe! Eu não deveria…

A lâmina da Hand of God se retrai e Clementis fica com os braços para baixo.

Kathleen: Me abraçe! Apenas me abraçe! Por favor! Eu não queria fazer aquilo...

Clementis abraça Kath.

Clementis: Eu estava preocupado com você, eu fui até a Madame Elinore pedir a ajuda dela para encontrá-la, e ai eu fundi com ela. As visões me guiaram até aqui.

Kathleen: Você pode me perdoar, Clementis? Eu juro que eu não faço mais aquilo!

Clementis: Você acha que eu estou bravo com você?

Kathleen olha para ele e responde.

Kathleen: Não. Como poderia? O seu coração é generoso e muito bondoso.

Clementis: Então vamos para casa. Você está perdoada. E agora você precisa ver os meus filhos, você vai ser tia.

Kathleen: Jura?

De volta para a sua casa...

Kathleen e Clementis aparecem no apartamento deixado por ela. Ela acaba conhecendo as filhas de Clementis com Lilith. Mindy que estava dormindo levanta da cama, esfrega os olhos e vai ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mindy: O que está acontecendo por aqui?

Clementis: Eu sou pai!

Mindy: Como é? Pai? Eu não entendi..

Lilith: Mindy, venha conhecer as meninas!

Lilith: Oba!

Lilith vai até onde Lilith, as garotas e Kathleen estavam para conhecer as garotas.

Lilith: Essas são Avaline, ou Ava, encurtando o nome. E Jezrah.

Mindy: Oi! Eu sou Mindy!

Kathleen: E eu sou sua tia, Kathleen!

Mindy: A propósito, onde você estava, Kath?

Kath: Essa é uma longa história, eu vou deixar para outro dia. Mas graças ao Clementis eu estou salva.

Clementis: Sabem, eu estava pensando e..eu acho que eu consigo transformar Lilith em humana.

Kathleen: Isso seria ótimo, eu acho..

Clementis: Venha aqui, Lilith.

Lilith se aproxima de Clementis. Eles se abraçam e com a Hand of God transformada em luva ele toca nas costas de Lilith, envolvendo-a com a energia sagrada da luva. Lilith se torna humana como ele, Kath e Mindy.

Clementis: Voilá!

Lilith havia se tornado humana por completo.

Lilith: Fantástico, eu vire humana!

Kathleen: Bom pra você. Oh Clementis, arranje umas roupas para ela..

Com a Hand of God ainda na forma de luva, Clementis aponta o seu dedo indicador para Lilith e lhe presenteia com uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e tênis.

Lilith: Uou! Obrigada!

Clementis: Sem problemas. Ah, esqueci de um detalhe!

Clementis aponta novamente o seu dedo indicador para Lilith e a envolve com a energia sagrada da luva. Os seus olhos de vermelhos se tornam castanhos.

Clementis: Como é maravilhoso brincar de Deus! Ahahaha!

Kathleen: E as goarotas, vão ficar assim?

Clementis: O que vocês acham, garotas?

Avaline "Ava": Eu me sinto confortável assim.

Jezrah: Assim está perfeito!

Clementis: Olha para Kath.

Kathleen: Tudo bem, elas ficam assim mesmo. Mas, você não pode dar roupas à elas de vez enquando?

Clementis: Okay. Agora, se prepare Winston ou seja lá quem for, os seus dias sombrios estão chegando ao fim! 

Kathleen: Sabe Clementis. Eu preciso estar ao seu lado na batalha, vamos nos fundir!

Clementis: Tá certo.

Então, a Hand of God absorve Kathleen para dentro de si e então a luva começa a ganhar uma nova forma. Na lateral da luva saem lâminas que se retraem. A luva fica um pouco mais pesada que antes agora no punho a palavra em latim "agnus dei", que significa "cordeiro de Deus" é entalhada abaixo da gema branca. As lâminas na lateral entram para dentro.

Clementis: Eu posso sentir...a energia está crescendo dentro de mim...

Madame Elinore sai de dentro de Clementis por um tempo...

: Bom trabalho, Clementis. Você se tornou o verdadeiro messias. Agora, a sua luta contra o demônio começa...

Clemenis: Sim, obrigado, Madame Elinore.

volta para dentro de Clementis.

FIM


	14. Capítulo 13

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 13: Prelúdio para o Apocalipse

Winston Industries, 19:00 PM

Winston estava em seu escritório quando os cinco demônios conjurados por ele com a Hand of the Devil surgem das sombras. Winston pede a eles para se reportarem sobre a última luta.

Winston: Hai, Lithiel, Cain, Baal, Marsek, reportem sobre o último evento.

Lithiel: Senhor, nós estavamos com Lilith esperando o momento certo de derrotarmos o Clementis, mas então, ele veio com os anjos e Lilith estava lá parada feito uma estátua e e ela não ficou do nosso lado, depois disse que o Clementis era sua prioridade, então, o servo de Deus conseguiu convencê-la a mudar de lado, e ele a engravidou.

Lithiel: Logo depois, eu não sei o que exatamente houve, nós acabamos desaparecendo.

Hai: Foi exatamente como a Lithiel descreveu. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

Cain: O garoto certamente tem algum poder..

Baal: Eu estava quase acabando com a raça do general dos "Celestes".

Marsek: Mas, não foi uma luta justa, cinco de nós contra seis dos Celestes? Me poupe!

Winston: Entendo. Vocês deviam usar as diferenças a seu favor e não fizeram isso...

Lithiel: O Senhor ainda confia em nós, não?

Winston: Claro, e é por isso que agora eu quero que vocês vão cuidar do Clementis. Vamos esquecer o seu desleicho no último evento por enquanto.

Lithiel: Obrigada, senhor.

Winston: Agora vão atrás do Clementis!

Hai: Mas nós não sabemos onde ele mora...

Winston: Apenas esperem o momento certo, o Messias virá.

Lithiel: Vamos, rapazes.

Lithiel e os outros desaparecem nas sombras.

Mais tarde...

No apartamento de Kathleen, Clementis estava dormindo com Mindy. Lilith, estava acorda vendo suas filhas dormindo de bruços uma perto da outra no chão.

Lilith: Minhas filhas...

Lilith entaum olha pela janela do quarto e observa a lua cheia e brilhante daquela noite.

Lilith: Que lua mais bonita.

Mas então, naquela noite, algo mudaria Lilith para sempre. Ao olhar muito fixamente para a lua cheia, Lilith acaba sofrendo uma mutação, e ela volta a sua forma demoníaca. Suas asas reaparecem, sua pele volta a pigmentação original, e seus olhos voltam a ser vermelhos. Sua roupa se rasga e sua cauda reaparece.

Lilith: !

Ava, Jezrah, Mindy e Clementis acordam com o grito de Lilith.

Clementis: O que foi isso?

Ava e Jezrah levantam se do chão.

Ava: O que aconteceu, mãe?

Jezrah: Você está bem?

Lilith: Argh! Sim, eu estou bem. É apenas a lua, ela me fez voltar a minha forma original.

Clementis: Então a Lua exerce um poder sobre você, é isso?

Lilith: Sim. E...Eu me sinto mais forte que antes.

Então, Lilith tem uma visão e enxerga os cinco demônios no centro da cidade, esperando por Clementis.

Lilith: Eles estão aqui!

Clementis: Quem?

Lilith: Baal, Marsek, Hai, Cain, e Lithiel. Eles estão esperando você aparecer, Clementis.

Clementis se levanta da cama empolgado.

Clementis: Então eu vou mostrá-los os poderes do verdadeiro Messias!

Lilith: Espere, Clementis! É muito para você lidar sozinho, eu vou com você!

Clementis: Você se esqueceu que eu posso me cuidar eu tenho amigos dentro de mim e a Hand of God está mais forte que antes.

Lilith: Por favor, Clementis!

Clementis: Hmm...Está bem. Mais alguém quer vir junto?

Ava: Eu!

Jezrah: Eu também!

Mindy: Eu vou voltar a dormir. Eu estou com muito sono.

Clementis: Tudo bem, boa noite Mindy!

Mindy: Boa noite, Clementis.

Mais tarde no centro da cidade...

Hai: Eu estou começando a ficar impaciente...

Lithiel: Vamos ter paciência. Ele virá!

Então, Clementis aparece num piscar de olhos e é avistado por Cain.

Cain: O messias está aqui!

Hai: Bem na hora!

Lithiel: Mas espera! Ele não está sozinho. Lilith está com ele e tem outros dois seres que eu desconheço com ele.

Clementis: Boa noite, rapazes!

Lilith: Olá fracassados!

Lithiel: Lilith! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lilth: Eu é que faço as perguntas por aqui!

Lithiel: Nós estamos aqui pelo Messias, então fique fora disso sua traidora!

Lilith: Clementis abriu os meus olhos, e agora nós somos felizes. Essas são nossas filhas, Avaline e Jezrah.

Lithiel: Então você teve filhos com um "Celeste"? Que vergonha!

Lilith: Tudo o que fazemos é destruir, e destruir, e onde está a glória nisso?

Lithiel: Nós somos demônios, e isso é o que fazemos! O Amor é coisa de um "celeste". Não existe amor para nós, seres das trevas. Você sabe disso!

Clementis: Basta! Eu vou expurgá-los dessa cidade, demônios!

Lithiel: Eu não entendo, você deveria eliminá-lo, não se juntar a ele, Lilith!

Lilith: Chega de conversa. Vocês o querem? Então terão que passar por cima de nós.

Lithiel: Tudo bem. Eu prometo fazê-lo rápido e indolor!

Clementis: Ava, Jez, vocês estão prontas?

Ava: Claro, pai.

Jezrah: Eu estou louca para queimar uns traseiros alheios! Ahahahahaha!

Clementis: Pronta,Lilith?

Lilith: Sim, querido.

Lilith encara Lithiel. Ava e Jezrah encaram Hai e Baal. Clementis encara Marsek. Cain apenas assiste o espetáculo aguardando a sua vez. A Batalha começa. Marsek usa a sua força e faz o solo rachar, abrindo fendas de onde sai uma núvem de poeira em direção a Clementis. Clementis desvia do ataque e levantando sua mão direita para o alto, ele conjura uma tempestade de raios que cai sobre Marsek.

Clementis: O que acha disso?

Os raios haviam queimado levemente a pele de Marsek que era muito resistente.

Marsek: Isso faz cócegas! Tente isso!

Marsek golpeia o ar e manda uma tempestade de areia na direção de Clementis.

Clementis: Uma tempestade de areia?

Clementis se teletransporta para trás de Marsek.

Clementis: Eu estou aqui, grandalhão!

Ao se virar, Marsek é perfurado com as lâminas na lateral da manopla que arranham o seu corpo, deixando Marsek furioso.

Marsek: Seu inseto!

Marsek desfere um soco em Clementis. Mas este é repelido pelo escudo de proteção da luva que envolve invisivelmente o seu usuário protegendo-o de qualquer coisa que possa ferí-lo.

Marsek: AAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Clementis: Deixe-me advinhar, você não pode com os poderes divinos, certo?

Enquanto isso...

Lithiel saca uma espada de raios da palma de sua mão direita. Após isso, o buraco na palma da mão direita de Lithiel se fecha.

Lithiel: Isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim!

Lithiel aponta sua espada de raios para Lilith e desfere uma descarga elétrica no abdomen de Lilith.

Lilith: AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Lithiel: Isso dói, não é mesmo?

Lilith olha para o seu abdomen e vê que os raios haviam sido absorvidos e seu abdomen restaurado. Lilith acaba rindo da situação.

Lilith: Ahahahahahahaha!

Lithiel: Do que você está rindo, sua vadia?

Lilith: Ahahahaahahaha! Você ainda não sabe? Ahahahahaha!

Lithiel: Fale logo! Ou eu te explodo com os raios da minha espada!!!

Lilith: A lua exerce sua força sobre mim. Então eu fico mais forte!

Lithiel: GRRR! Eu vou cortar a sua cabeça, e ai veremos se a lua continua te dando forças!

Lilith: Então venha!!!

Lithiel corre, para e dá espadadas em Lilith desferindo raios com sua espada. O corpo de Lilith absorve os raios. Em seguida, Lilith recua e desfere raios com suas unhas acima da cabeça de Lithiel.

Lilith: O que acha disso?

Lithiel: ARRRRRRRRRRGH!

Lithiel torra e fica preta como carvão.

Lithiel: Vaca!

Enquanto isso....

Hai disparava suas facas na direção de Jezrah que as reduzia a cinzas com suas chamas.

Jezrah: Isso é tudo que você tem?

Hai: Eu ainda não terminei com você!

Hai lança mais facas na direção de Jezrah.

Jezrah: Há! Há! Há! Há!

Jezrah lança bolas de fogo que consomem as facas de Hai.

Hai: Maldição!!!

Enquanto isso, Avaline enfrentava Baal.

Baal: Eu vou esmagá-la!

Baal replica sua espada que junto com outras cópias flutuam no ar. Então, Baal empurra as espadas flutuantes que seguem a direção de Ava.

Ava: Isso não me assusta. Você não passa de um velhote fraco!

Ava conjura uma luz branca muito brilhante que desce do céu e queima Baal.

Baal: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Muito quente! Eu estou queimando!!!

Então Ava encerra o ataque. Baal estava enfraquecido...

Ava: Vamos varrer a sujeira!

Ava assopra um vento muito forte que se transforma em furacão e traga Baal para cima que gira no grande ventilador de ar.

Baal: !

Baal despenca no chão.

Enquanto isso...

Jezrah: Eu sinto cheiro de queimado...será que sou eu, ou é o seu traseiro pegando fogo?

Jezrah aponta o seu dedo indicador para o alto e um raio acerta a bunda de Hai.

Hai: Aw! Aw! Minha bunda tá queimando!

Lilith desviava dos golpes de espada de Lithiel e atacava com um vendaval que joga sua adversária para longe.

Lithiel: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Algum tempo depois...

Cain resolve entrar na briga e manda Lithiel que estava caida no chão se retirar dali.

Cain: Lithiel, levante-se. Eu vou lutar no seu lugar, volte para o mestre.

Lithiel: Tudo bem. Eu deixo com você...

Lithiel desaparece e Cain assume o seu lugar.

Cain: Parece agora somos só nós, Lilith.

Lilith: Pode vir!

Cain lança chamas negras na direção de Lilith. Lilith desvia do ataque e corre velozmente a ponto de ficar quase invisível, e ataca Cain pela frente e pelas costas com arranhadas.

Cain tenta acompanhar os movimentos de Lilith.

Enquanto isso...

Clementis concentra a energia da luva para se replicar, fazendo várias cópias de si, afim de enganar seu adversário. Marsek golpeia o solo com um soco fazendo o chão tremer. As cópias de Clementis vão desaparecendo até que Marsek encontra o verdadeiro.

Marsek: Eu te achei!

Marsek levanta um de seus pés e pisa de volta no chão. O chão treme com o som da pisada e Clementis é jogado para escanteio. Marsek agarra Clementis e o gira com força e depois solta. Clementis é lançado em direção a vitrine de uma loja de roupas. O vidro da vitrine se quebra, os manequins caem, e Clementis entra dentro da loja. Marsek corre em direção ao local onde Clementis estava. Chegando no local...

Marsek se aproxima de Clementis. Clementis abre os dedos da mão com a luva e dispara um raio que joga Marsek para trás. Clementis se levanta da vitrine. A atendente da loja fica assustada com a situação.

Clementis: Não se preocupe, eu conserto depois.

A atendente estava tão impressionada que acaba ficando sem palavras.

Clementis se levanta e corre atrás de Marsek. Marsek estava caído no chão. Clementis se aproxima do corpo de Marsek.

Clementis: Vamos acabar com isso...

Marsek se levanta do chão.

Marsek: Pare! Já chega! Nós vamos nos ver na próxima...

Marsek desaparece dali. Enquanto isso, Hai, Cain, e Baal que estavam lutando contra Lilith, Jezrah e Avaline resolvem deixar o local.

Hai: Quer saber? Vocês venceram, por hoje. Mas nós nos enontraremos na próxima fez.

Hai desaparece, depois Cain e então Baal. Clementis volta e se reune com as garotas e Lilith.

Clementis: Está tudo bem por aqui?

Lilith: Sim, querido.

Jezrah: Que bando de medrosos!

Ava: Eles foram embora.

Clementis: Bem, na próxima nós pegamos eles.

Enquanto isso...

Baal, Marsek, Hai, Cain e Lithiel haviam voltado para o escritório de Winston.

Winston: Então, onde está a Hand of God?

Lithiel: Perdoe-nos, mestre. Nós não conseguimos a luva. Eles estão muito poderosos...

Winston: Insolentes! Vocês não prestam pra nada! Eu confio em vocês, vocês fazem o quê?

Lithiel: Mas, mestre...

Winston: Cala a boca! Eu estou falando. Continuando, vocês dão ré e saem correndo feito garotinhas assustadas com o bicho papão! Vocês me irritaram! Agora eu vou escalar um grupo mais eficiente, eu vou convocar os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse para fazer o serviço que vocês não deram cabo.

Lithiel: Mestre, nos dê mais uma chance, por favor! Nós não iremos desapontá-lo!

Winston: Para vocês não há segunda chance! Incompetentes!!!

Então, Winston aponta sua mão esquerda com os dedos abertos e uma força invisível drena a força dos cinco demônios e a transfere para a Hand of the Devil.

Winston: O poder...O poder flui através do meu corpo...Eu posso senti-lo...

Winston: Prepare-se, Clementis! A núvem do apocalipse está à caminho...

FIM


	15. Capítulo 14

Light And Dark – A Forsaken Saga

Capítulo 14: O Apocalipse começa

Sonho de Mindy

O céu estava preto como carvão, não havia núvens ou estrelas no céu. A cidade estava escura. Então, o pesadelo começa. raios e trovões surgem em meio ao céu negro. O som das galopadas de quatro cavalos ecoa no ar. Quatro cavaleiros surgem, eles estavam montados em quatro cavalos de nomes e cores distintos. O primeiro dos cavaleiros, era Peste, seu cavalo era cinza, e se chamava Praga. Peste era um homem cujo poder era convocar um enxame de besouros venenosos. Seu cabelo era preto e escaso. Peste vestia uma camisa branca toda suja de fuligem e rasgada com furos. O segundo cavaleiro era Guerra, ele tinha o cabelo vermelho, o corpo era bombado, e ele usava uma tanga e polainas feitas de couro de tigre, com um cinturão dourado em sua cintura. Guerra empunhava uma espada de duas mãos. O cavalo de Guerra, era vermelho como fogo e com chamas em suas patas, o nome de seu cavalo era Ira. Guerra também tinha o poder de incinerar tudo com o seu fogo destruidor desferido por suas mãos. O terceiro cavaleiro era Fome, uma mulher esquelética com seus ossos aparecendo e de cabelo branco, ela usava apenas uma tanga de pano rasgado cobrindo a sua genitália. Fome tinha o poder de absorver qualquer coisa para si, como um buraco negro. Seu cavalo era apenas ossos envoltos por uma camada fina de carne. O nome do cavalo de Fome era Carnificina. E o último dos cavaleiros era Morte, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, e olhos da mesma cor, tinha uma aparência jovial. Morte vestia uma túnica preta e empunhava uma foice com o cabo feito de ossos de vários mortos, e uma lâmina de metal brilhante que quanto mais ceifava as almas, mais ela ficava brilhando feito nova. O cavalo da morte era preto como a noite e com olhos vermelhos, suas patas eram envoltas em fuligens, seu nome era Negro.

Os cavaleiros descem à terra, e se encontram com Clementis, que surge usando a Hand of God, e estava paralisado. Os cavaleiros começam a falar com ele, mas Clementis não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

Guerra: Então, você é aquele que chamam de Messias?

Morte: O Seu nome é Clementis, certo? Nós temos planos para você.

Fome não dizia uma palavra devido ao seu poder.

Peste: Nós estamos aqui para levar a Hand of God. Passe ela para nós!

Então, no meio do sonho surge Mindy que tenta avisar Clementis para não entregar a luva.

Mindy: Clementis! Não entregue a luva! Fuja!

Guerra: Parece que vamos ter que matá-lo. Nesse caso...

Peste convoca o enxame de insetos e os comanda para atacar Clementis. Guerra lança suas chamas da palma de suas mãos, Fome absorve tudo a sua volta inclusive tenta tragar Clementis para dentro dela. E a Morte corta Clementis em pedaços com sua foice.

Morte: Apenas quebrando em pedaços, fica mais fácil de digerir...

Então, já desmembrado as partes de Clementis são engolidas por Fome e a Hand of God voa para a mão de Guerra.

Guerra: Parece que conseguimos o que queriamos. Vamos embora!

Então, os quatro cavaleiros desaparecem dali e Mindy chora a perda de Clementis.

Mindy: Não! Nãããããããoooooooooooo! Porque? Porque ele tinha que ir dessa forma?

Então, Mindy acorda de seu sonho. Ela fica pensando por um minuto se aquilo era apenas um sonho...

Mindy: Terá sido apenas um sonho? Ou isso é real?

Mindy: Meu coração está abalado. Eu nunca tive um sonho assim...

Mindy se levanta e anda em direção a janela do quarto. Lilith que estava acordada conversa com Mindy.

Lilith: Você não consegue dormi, Mindy?

Mindy: Sim. É por causa do pesadelo que eu tive. Hmm...você nunca dormi, Lilith?

Lilith: Nunca. Eu sou um demônio. Nós nunca dormimos. Mas, conte-me sobre o seu pesadelo.

Mindy: Eu sonhei com o Clementis. Havia quatro cavaleiros conversando com ele, e então eu tento avisá-lo para não entregar a Hand of God, mas o Clementis não me ouve e então os cavaleiros o matam e pegam a Hand of God.

Lilith: Hmm....Esses tais cavaleiros...Seriam os cavaleiros do apocalipse?

Mindy: Eu não sei, quem são eles?

Lilith: São os anunciadores do fim do mundo. Eles espalham o terror por onde passam.

Lilith: Mortes, pragas, fome, e até mesmo guerras ocorrem quando eles estão por perto.

Lilith: Se forem eles, eu acho que Winston deve estar usando eles como distração para algo maior...

Mindy: Entendi. Por favor, Lilith. Eu te peço, não deixe que o Clementis atenda o chamado da Hand of God dessa vez, caso contrário ele vai morrer e pode perdê-la.

Lilith: Eu entendo sua preocupação. Mas, esse não é o dever do Messias?

Mindy: Apenas me prometa que o Clementis não vai atender ao chamado!

Lilith: Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acalme-se, eu prometo.

Mindy: ...Obrigada!

Lilith: Eu agora não entendo o motivo disso. Está uma noite linda, nada de mau pode acontecer.

Mindy: Mas vai, eu sei algo vai acontecer.

Então, Lilith olha para o céu e vê que rapidamente ele estava escurescendo.

Lilith: Espera! Tem algo de errado no céu. Você estava certa, algo está prestes a acontecer...

Mindy olha para o céu e vê o céu ficar preto completamente.

Mindy: Está acontecendo! E em seguida vai surgir os raios e então o trovão anunciaram a chegada dos cavaleiros...

Lilith e Mindy se olham uma para a outra e concordam com uma coisa.

Lilith: Nós precisamos acordar o Clementis!

Mindy: É, mas ele não pode atender o chamado.

Então, Mindy e Lilith vão até a cama onde Clementis ainda dormia e tentam acordá-lo.

Lilith: Querido, acorde! Acorde!

Mindy: Clementis! Acorde! Acorde!

Então, mesmo ainda com um pouco de sono, Clementis acorda seus olhos ainda não estavam com a expressão de cansaço.

Clementis: O que é, garotas?

Mindy: Você não pode atender o chamado da luva!

Clementis: O quê? Porque?

Lilith: Porque se você fizer isso, você...

Mindy: Você vai morrer!

Clementis então acorda com o susto.

Clementis: Ei, calma Mindy. Me conta o que está acontecendo!

Lilith: Mindy teve um sonho com você, Clementis.

Mindy: Sim. Eu sonhei que você estava na centro da cidade e então uns cavaleiros vieram...

Lilith: Os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse...

Mindy: E ai você estava falando com eles, mas você estava paralisado. Então, os cavaleiros te mataram e pegaram a Hand of God.

Clementis: E o que acontece depois?

Mindy: Eles vão embora, e eu fico sozinha.

Clementis: Oh Céus! Eu não sei o que eu faço.

Mindy: Está tudo bem, desde que você não atenda o chamado da Hand of God.

Enquanto isso...

Os trovões e os raios já haviam anunciado a chegada dos cavaleiros. Os quatro estavam causando o caos pela cidade em busca da Hand of God.

Guerra: Onde está aquele que chamam de Messias?

Morte: Ele não parece estar entre eles.

Peste: Vamos destruir tudo até o Messias se fazer presente! E quando ele vier, nós pegaremos a Hand of God.

Morte: Parece um bom plano. O que acha, Guerra?

Guerra: Certamente é uma boa estratégia.

Então, Guerra queima casas e lojas. Morte ceifa a vida dos civis na rua e Peste infesta alguns civis com seus besouros venenosos que corroem tudo. Eles queriam chamar a atenção de Clementis. E Fome absorvia tudo o que encontrava pela frente.

De volta ao apartamento de Kathleen...

A Hand of God começa a brilhar chamando Clementis.

Clementis: Garotas?

Mindy: Não atenda o chamado, Clementis!

Lilith: E o que faremos?

Mindy: Vamos tirar a luva do Clementis!

Clementis: O quê? Não! Ela é minha!

Mindy: Eu sei, Clementis. Mas se você ficar com ela e atender o chamado, você vai morrer.

Mindy: Eu não quero que você morra!!!

Lilith: Eu também não quero que você morra, Clementis. Eu sei que eu já quis matá-lo, mas você abriu os meus olhos e me fez enxergar que a salvação não está na morte, e sim nos pequenos atos que fazemos.

Clementis fica comovido com as palavras de Lilith.

Clementis: Obrigado por me mostrar isso, Lilith.

Então, a Hand of God faz com que os amigos que Clementis absorveu saiam da luva em espírito.

Alica, Kathleen e Madame Elinore saem como espíritos. Seus corpos estavam fluídos sem o peso de suas vestimentas. E eles ajudam Clementis, suportando-o. O ambiente escuresce.

Alica: Clementis, nós estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.

Kathleen: Sim. E nós iremos, afinal nós estaremos sempre ao seu lado.

: Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Clementis. O poder não está na Hand of God, ele está dentro de você, você o carregava desde o dia em que você conseguiu a luva.

Kathleen: Entregue a luva para os cavaleiros.

Clementis: Alica, Kathleen, Madame Elinore, eu...não posso!

Kathleen: Sim, você pode Clementis. Winston não vai conseguir ativar o poder das 2 luvas, ele só tem ganância dentro dele, e a luva divina rejeita isso.

Clementis: ...Está certo. Eu vou entregá-la.

Kathleen: Nós confiamos em você Clementis.

Então o ambiente volta a ficar claro. Lilith e Mindy veêm os espíritos de Kathleen, Alica e Madame Elinore, eles dão um último recado para ambas as duas.

Kathleen: Mindy, deixe o Clementis atender o chamado da luva, ele já sabe o que fazer.

Mindy: Mas ele vai morrer!

Kathleen: Ele não vai.

Alica: Nós confiamos nele. Agora, vocês também precisam confiar nele para que ele cumpra o seu dever.

: Vocês precisam ser fortes e confiar no Clementis. Ele sabe o que tem que ser feito.

Lilith e Mindy pensam por um tempo, e então concordam com os espíritos dos amigos.

Lilith: Eu concordo. Vamos confiar no Clementis.

Mindy: Eu também concordo. Boa sorte, Clementis.

Kathleen: Muito bem, agora é com você Clementis. Nós todos estamos contando com você.

Clementis: Obrigado, pessoal.

Os espíritos de Alica, Kathleen e Madame Elinore desaparecem. A luva começa a brilhar novamente, e então Clementis é teletransportado para o centro da cidade.

Mais tarde....

Clementis surge no centro da cidade. Os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse chegam com seus cavalos galopando até onde Clementis estava, no meio da rua principal. Os cavaleiros ficam cara a cara com Clementis.

Guerra: Então você veio, Messias.

Morte: Nós estavamos à sua espera.

Peste: Você já deve saber o que viemos buscar.

Clementis: Sim, eu sei. Vocês querem a Hand of God. Então, peguem!

Clementis tira a Hand of God que estava na forma de luva e joga para o alto. A luva cai do alto e Guerra a pega.

Guerra: Obrigado. O nosso mestre vai ficar contente com o prêmio.

Então os quatro cavaleiros desaparecem e o céu volta ao normal. Então, os espírtos de Alica, Kathleen e Madame Elinore surgem mais uma vez na frente de Clementis.

Clementis: Alica, Kathleen, Elinore?

Kathleen: Você está preparado?

Clementis: Preparado para quê?

Kathleen: Nós temos um presente para você. Feche os olhos.

Ao fechar os olhos, os espíritos de Alica, Kathleen e Madame Elinore tocam na mão direita de Clementis gerando uma nova Hand of God com sua energia combinada.

Kathleen: Abra seus olhos.

Clementis abre os olhos e vê a sua nova Hand of God empunhada. Ela era formada pelo mesmo material celestial da anterior, mas continha uma energia divina mais pura que a anterior, devido ao seu uso em excesso.

Clementis: Nossa! É a Hand of God! Ela voltou!

: Sim, Clementis. Essa nova Hand of God foi feita com a ligação que você manteve com a luva durante todo esse tempo e a nossa energia combinada. Ela agora é 100% pura.

Clementis: Nossa, eu não sei o que dizer. Muito Obrigado.

: Agora volte para os seus amigos, Clementis.

Clementis: Sim, eu irei.

Os espíritos de Alica, Kathleen e Madame Elinore desaparecem após cumprirem o seu trato com Clementis.

Enquanto isso...

Winston Industries...

Os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse surgem no escritório de Winston sem os seus cavalos e colocam a Hand of God na mesa de Winston.

Guerra: Nós conseguimos. Ela é toda sua!

Winston: Excelente. Mau posso esperar para testá-la.

Winston veste a Hand of God na mão direita esperando conseguir ativar o poder de ambas as luvas. Porém ela não funciona como o esperado.

Winston: O QUÊ?! RAIOS!!! PORQUE ELA NÃO FUNCIONA!!!

Guerra: Nós fizemos o nosso trabalho, trouxemos a luva até você.

Morte: É, agora nós vamos indo.

Os quatro cavaleiros desaparecem nas sombras deixando Winston com sua luva sem poderes.

Winston: MALDIÇÃO!!!

FIM


End file.
